The Very Best Thanksgiving
by Snapegirlkmf
Summary: After it was all over, everyone said it was the very best Thanksgiving ever. But before the miracle occurred, Severus Snape swore it was the worst holiday he’d ever had, all because of a horrendous spoiled brat. AU, mild spanking.
1. Problem Child

**The Very Best Thanksgiving**

_* takes place about two weeks after events in Some Good Guys Wear Black_

_Wednesday, November 24__th__ 2000_

_Snape residence_

_Point Pleasant, NJ_

After it was all over, everyone said it was the very best Thanksgiving ever. But before the miracle occurred, Severus Snape swore it was the worst holiday he'd ever had, barring those miserable ones of his childhood. This was mainly because of eight-year-old Simon Rivers, the Director's new charge for Thanksgiving break.

The Rivers, who were distant cousins of Leo's, and had once been called Riveralla, but had long since Americanized the Italian name to Rivers, were a wizarding family to rival the Rockerfellers in matters of money and prestige. It was said that Tony Rivers had literally more money than he could spend in ten lifetimes, gained by being one of the shrewdest businessmen of the era, and the rest of it had been inherited by marrying Lacey Astor, a beautiful heiress whose father owned the United Wizard Bank. The glamorous couple had one child, Simon Anthony Rivers, whom they thought was the most perfect child ever born and whom they spoiled beyond belief. Simon had never been denied anything in all of his eight years of life. He had simply to whine for it and it was given to him.

Severus could have told them that was a very big mistake, huge in fact, but the Rivers didn't care about rules and consequences, all they wanted was a peaceful house and that meant catering to their child's every whim, for when Simon didn't get what he wanted, he tended to throw tantrums. Tantrums that lasted for what seemed like hours and quite ruined their peace of mind, and so they had long ago decided the best way to deal with them was to give their son everything he asked for.

Had Severus known what he was getting into, he'd never have agreed to watch the spoiled brat over Thanksgiving. But the Director didn't know, and Leo and Ari rarely asked him for favors of any kind. His in-laws had been invited on a three-day Thanksgiving cruise aboard the Rivers' one-hundred and fifty foot yacht, staffed with house elves. It was something they had always wanted to experience, having heard their rich relations bragging about it countless times. The only problem was Simon, who got seasick and therefore couldn't accompany his parents. Nor did they want to leave him alone for the holiday, without family, and thus they inquired if Severus would mind watching him, seeing as he was already watching Marietta, whose parents had gone abroad working on a case for the Magical Fraud Department and wouldn't make it home in time for Thanksgiving.

Simon was a few months older than Marietta and only two years younger than Sev's son Gavin. The children should get along fine, especially since Severus was spending the holiday in Pennsylvania with his best friends, the Flynns. Colin and Jenna Flynn were like family and Severus was godfather to their little girl Amelia and uncle to Colin Severus, their two-year-old little boy. Also invited were Trish and Flick and Arista and Drake, Severus's daughters and their husbands. Twelve-year-old Trina, Drake's little sister, was spending the holiday with her older brother as well, because she'd never celebrated Thanksgiving living in Britain.

Severus agreed, amid a sudden twinge of foreboding, because his relatives rarely asked him for favors and they watched Gavin without complaint those times when he was called away on a case for the DHI. "Very well, Ari. I doubt Jenna or Colin will mind one more kid running about, they live in the middle of a game preserve. It's only for three days, how bad can it be?"

If only he had known.

Simon was one of those pretty blond-haired children that made women go "Aww, how cute!" and smile. He had huge china-blue eyes and a brilliant smile. He could be quite charming when he chose, so long as the ones in charge understood that he was to be obeyed in all things. No one had ever informed Severus of that little detail.

Even if they had, the Director would have ignored it. He did not believe in catering to a child's every whim. Leo had warned him that the child had been a bit spoiled, which didn't really concern the master wizard all that much. He'd been a teacher for over sixteen years at Hogwarts and dealt with plenty of spoiled brats.

One and all had been made to obey his rules when he was Potions Master, and this one was only eight and unable to use magic yet. Severus wasn't worried too much about disciplining a mere eight-year-old. God knew, his son and niece weren't always the most- well-behaved children in the world, but they settled down when he flashed them one of his famous Snape glares.

Simon made Gavin and Marietta look like angels, pure as the driven snow.

Upon first stepping foot in the little house on Lily Lane, Simon had looked about and sniffed, his little nose turned up in a distinct imitation of his mother when she discovered a speck of dust on her silk sheets. "This is your _house?_ My game room is bigger than this."

Severus decided to let that comment slide, even though he loved his cozy home, since the boy probably didn't know how rude that comment sounded. He introduced the boy to Gavin and Marietta, and waved his wand at the boy's three trunks, moving them into the guest bedroom. _Three trunks? What do they think he's staying for, a month?_ He wondered in consternation. He'd expected the kid to come with a suitcase and maybe a few toys or whatever.

He turned back to tell the children to go and play until it was time for lunch, only to find Simon and Gavin glaring at each other like two rival dogs.

Gavin was a good foot taller than Simon and stronger, but Simon was unfazed. "The Nimbus 2003 is _too_ better than the Windstorm!" the child snarled. "It was voted best Quidditch broom in America this year. My dad said so."

Gavin made a dismissive gesture. He loved his Windstorm 2000 and wouldn't tolerate any slurs about his beloved broom by anyone, especially not an eight-year-old brat. "Who cares? The Windstorm's more aerodynamic and corners better during aerials, everybody knows that."

"Says who?"

"Me." Gavin's dark eyes were challenging.

"Like you matter. You aren't a professional," Simon said loftily.

"Neither are you, brat. When's the last time you rode a Windstorm?"

"Never. I don't ride inferior brooms."

"Why you little–"

"Gavin!" Severus snapped, before his son could lose his temper and strangle the little brat. "Why don't you let Simon try the Windstorm? Then he can see for himself if your broom is better."

Gavin bristled, insulted. "No way, Dad! I ain't letting him near my broom after what he said. He can just park his fancy little butt on his fancy Nimbus '03 and whistle Dixie."

"Gavin Albus Snape!" Severus growled, giving his son a warning glower. "Simon is our guest and as such I expect you to be polite."

"Tell that to him!" his son cried.

"I shall, but you're older and you know better, young man," his father lectured. Then he turned to Simon, who wore a slight smirk on his face. "Simon, one of the rules in my house is that you don't act like a rude brat, no matter if you don't agree with someone's opinion or not. I believe you owe your cousin Gavin an apology."

Simon gaped at him. "What for? I'm right, Severus."

"That's a matter of opinion," Severus interjected. "Right or wrong, you still owe Gavin an apology for insulting his broom like that." He then crossed his arms over his chest and flashed the boy a mild version of his Snape glare.

Simon stuck his lower lip out in a pout. "What if I don't wanna?"

"I'm not asking what you want, young man. I'm telling you to apologize. Right now. Or else no flying any broomstick this afternoon."

The boy's mouth dropped open. "B-but Severus, you _can't_ take my broomstick. My mom said so. It's mine and nobody else's." He glared back at the older man defiantly.

"I most certainly can, Mr. Rivers. As long as you are staying in my house you'll abide by my rules or else suffer the consequences." He met the child's mulish stare steadily.

"No! You're not taking it!"

Gavin and Marietta exchanged gleeful glances. The little brat was just asking to be grounded.

"I promise you I shall, unless I hear you apologize to Gavin this instant," Severus stated in a soft deadly tone.

Something in his manner must have scared the boy a little, because Simon abruptly turned to Gavin and said, "Okay. I'm sorry. Now can I ride your broom?"

Gavin agreed at a nudge from his father, handing over his precious Windstorm. "Go on, try it. But you wreck it and I'm gonna-"

"Gavin!" Snape scowled. "Can I trust you two to get along and not kill each other for twenty-five minutes while I go inside and make lunch? Or do I need to hire a babysitter?"

Gavin flushed, for he hated it when his father used that tone on him, especially in front of younger children. "No, sir. I'll behave."

"Good." He turned to Marietta. "How about you, minx?"

"I'll be good, Uncle Sev."

Severus nodded in approval, then went into the kitchen to make some BLT's and fries for lunch. When he glanced over his shoulder, he saw Simon flying on Gavin's broom and smirking.

"It's not fair!" Gavin hissed to Marietta. "Why should we have to be nice to that little snot? Thinks who the hell he is, just 'cause his old man's some big shot that's got more money than God." He gestured at Simon. "Be nice to him, ha! I want to clobber him."

A few minutes later Simon landed on the ground. "Here. I didn't want to ride your stupid broom anyway." He tossed the Windstorm casually to the pavement.

Gavin had to clench his fists together to keep from strangling the kid, and bent and picked up his broom. "Don't just throw it like that, Simon! It's not a piece of trash."

"Humph. I've got twenty brooms that're better than that one."

"Like we care," Marietta sniffed, determined to put the other child in his place.

Simon gave her a disdainful sneer. "Who asked you? You're just a stupid girl, what do you know?"

"More than you do!" Marietta retorted, her blue eyes glinting angrily.

"Oh, go and play with your dolls." Simon waved her off.

"What if I don't want to, huh?" she demanded, her hands on her hips.

This was new territory for Simon, who rarely heard the word no and never from a child his own age. "You have to do what I say!" he cried petulantly, stamping a foot for emphasis.

"Says who? You're not the boss of me."

"Am so!"

"Are not!" Marietta stepped up to him fearlessly and glared right in his face.

"Am SO!" Simon shrieked. "You have to do what I want, I'm your guest, Severus said so."

"Uncle Sev never said I had to play with you," Marietta returned. "So there!"

"You can't play with us anyway," Simon cried, only now recalling something. "I don't play with stupid girls."

"Oh yeah? Well, I don't play with little snots." Then she turned and said to Gavin, "C'mon, Gav. Let's go and play video games."

Gavin, who would have dearly loved to do that, sighed. "I can't, Marietta. I promised Dad I'd be nice to the little brat."

"Told you so!" Simon laughed.

"Shut up! Gavin ordered crossly. "Marietta can play with us if she wants and you'll just have to deal with it, got me?" And he glared sharply at the other boy.

"I don't play with dumb old girls."

"Sucks for you then," Gavin said. "Because I do."

"No! You have to do what I say. I'm telling." Simon yelled, growing very red-faced. That tactic had always worked wonders on the house elves.

Gavin was unmoved however. "Go on and tell then, you big crybaby. Go running to my dad and tell just like a little sniveling whiny _girl_!"

"Hey!" Marietta cried indignantly.

"Hush!" her cousin hissed, elbowing her in the ribs. He was hoping that last taunt would hit the annoying kid where it hurt most, his pride. Because if Simon really did try to run and tell on him, Gavin would need to take some rather drastic measures.

Fortunately, Simon bristled at being compared to a girl and didn't go through with his threat. "Fine! Show me what else there is to do in this dump!"

"Watch your mouth, kid!" Gavin shot back, itching to hang the boy up by his thumbs. _Dad, what were you thinking? Merlin's ever-loving sweet eyeballs! I want to strangle him and we haven't even been together ten minutes. _

He counted to ten slowly. "C'mon. We'll play hockey." That way he'd have an excuse to knock that smug expression off Simon's face and not get in trouble.

"All right!" Marietta grinned. She loved to play spelled hockey and usually wasn't allowed to with her older cousins. Gavin was one of the few older boys who was willing to play one on one with her, for he knew what it was like to be left out of something simply because you were too little.

Fifteen minutes later all three children were summoned inside for lunch. Simon was dusty and a little bruised from Marietta and Gavin checking him a bit, but he found that his pride wouldn't let him admit it, so he didn't bother complaining to Severus.

Severus was relieved to see that at least the kids seemed to be getting along a bit better now. For a moment in the beginning, he thought he might have had World War III erupting on his front lawn. Little did he know the armistice was just about over.

He ordered the children to wash their hands and faces, then come and sit down.

Marietta's eyes lit up when he served her the first BLT. "Yum! I love these, Uncle Sev!" She began eating hungrily.

Gavin also grabbed a large sandwich off the platter and began eating it.

Simon just stared at them and the fries with a look of revulsion on his face.

Severus arched an eyebrow. What was up with this kid? "Simon? Aren't you hungry?"

The kid swiveled his head around and looked at Snape. "Didn't my mom tell you? I don't eat food that's all mixed up together, like that. And I don't like sandwiches with crusts on them."

Marietta's mouth hung open. She had never heard of any kid refusing to eat her uncle's cooking.

Gavin snorted, waiting for his father to just tell the kid to quit whining and eat what was there or else starve.

But Severus was trying very hard to be pleasant, despite the fact that the boy's attitude really grated on his nerves. "Very well. You may cut the crusts off your sandwich, Simon. And take it apart if that's the only way you'll eat it." He'd never had this problem with any of his children, they ate everything, and even Marietta ate green vegetables now.

He listened in utter shock as Simon went on listing all the kinds of food he didn't like, until finally he'd had enough and said exasperatedly, "Is there anything you _do_ like to eat, Simon? Or do you just live off the air?"

The boy blinked. Then he said, "I like to eat chocolate cake and vanilla ice cream. Separately. And the vanilla ice cream has to have a cherry on top."

"You only get dessert after you've eaten real food," Marietta pointed out.

Simon sniffed. "Humph! My mom says I can have dessert whenever I want." He stuck out his tongue. "So there, Miss Bossy!"

"Ahem!" Severus cleared his throat. "Simon, here kids have to eat lunch first before they get dessert. Too much sugar's not good for you. Now, if you're not going to eat your sandwich, what would you like to eat?"

The little boy pouted. "I _told_ you, Severus! I want chocolate cake and vanilla ice cream. Tell your house elf to get me some."

Severus's eyes narrowed. He was fast losing his patience with the kid's continued demands and whining. "First of all, we don't have house elves here." Simon looked as if he'd just said the sky was purple.

"You DON'T? Then who does all the cooking and the housework?"

"I cook and Gavin and Marietta do chores around here. At least she does when she stays here." Severus informed him. "Second, I told you no dessert until you eat some regular food. Well?"

The boy stared sulkily at his plate.

Gavin was watching out of the corner of his eye, waiting for Simon to throw a fit. _Do it, you little creep. And then you'll really be sorry, 'cause Dad doesn't put up with that crap._

"Well? I'm waiting," Severus prompted, an impatient note creeping into his voice.

The boy stuck his lower lip out. "I want chocolate cake."

"After lunch," Severus repeated firmly. "And make no mistake, boy, if you don't eat lunch, you don't get dessert."

"No fair!"

"Those are the rules. Now what's it going to be?"

The little boy's lip quivered and for a moment Severus thought he would burst into tears. But instead the child shoved his chair back from the table so hard it banged into the wall and shouted, "I want my chocolate cake! NOW!"

There was dead silence in the room.

Gavin looked over at Marietta and mouthed, _Oh, is he in for it._

Simon was sure that now he would finally get what he wanted. Things always got done his way whenever he used that tone of voice.

Sure enough, there was Severus getting up from his chair. Simon waited for the man to produce his ice cream and cake.

To his astonishment, he found the man standing right in front of him, scowling down at him rather frightfully, with a look Simon had never seen before. It was disapproval.

"Simon Anthony Rivers! You do not yell or bang chairs in my house, am I understood?"

The little boy gasped. No one had ever spoken to him like that before. He was mommy's little prince and his word was law. Why didn't these people understand that? He stamped his foot. "Where's my cake?" he demanded. "I want my CAKE!"

"No. And if you scream at me again, child, you're going to stand in the corner for a good ten minutes." Severus said sharply. Plainly this child had never been told no before. Well, he was going to learn that word now.

_The corner? Come on, Dad._ Gavin thought angrily. _He deserves a good swat at least, the little peacock._

Simon was furious. He hated it when people didn't listen to him. "GIVE ME MY CAKE!! NOW!!" There. That should do it, he thought pleased.

It did.

Only what Severus did was not what Simon expected at all.

To his astonishment, he found himself lifted up by a pair of strong arms and carried into the hallway. "Put me down!"

He was set on his feet, facing the wall and then Severus said, "I told you what would happen if you screamed at me again, didn't I? Now face the wall, young man. No talking and be still. Otherwise I add another minute."

Simon was shocked. What was this? He didn't want to stand here. It was boring. He tried to sidle away from the wall. A hand reached out and held him in place.

"Stay still. Now you've got eleven minutes."

"Nooo!" he wailed. "I don't wanna! Let me go!" He kicked out at the wall furiously. Then he whirled around and glared at Severus, his blue eyes filled with angry tears.

"Thirteen minutes. I'd suggest you stop moving and be still, before you're here for a half-an-hour, young man." Severus said sternly, ignoring the boy's defiant expression.

"You wouldn't."

Dark eyes met blue. "Try me."

Simon flinched. For the first time in his life he felt . . .powerless. And he didn't like it, not at all.

Severus turned him around again. "Nose to the wall, young man."

Then he stepped away, setting a timer on the stove for thirteen minutes. "When you hear the buzzer ring, you can come out. Until then, stand there and think about what you've done to earn those thirteen minutes."

The little boy scowled at the wall. He didn't like this, yet he was smart enough to realize that anything he did now would only make the situation worse. The minutes seemed endless. He squirmed and was reprimanded.

"Would you like another minute, Rivers?"

"No."

"No what?"

"No, Severus."

"It's no sir, when you're in trouble," Marietta instructed, rolling her eyes. Didn't this kid know anything?

"Marietta, please be quiet," Severus ordered, though he wanted to smile at the girl's tone. "I'll do the teaching around here, if you don't mind?"

"Okay, Uncle Sev." She finished her sandwich and a cup of juice. "Can I have dessert now?"

"Yes. Go and pick out something from the pantry."

While Marietta did as she was told, Severus kept a sharp eye on Simon.

The child's head began to swivel around.

"Eyes front, Simon. Don't turn around."

A whimper escaped from the corner. Severus ignored it. There were only nine minutes left.

At last the timer buzzed and Severus released the child from the corner. "I hope you've learned your lesson, Simon," he intoned sternly. "Next time don't yell at me or bang chairs. Otherwise you'll go back in time out. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," the little boy said sulkily. "Can I have dessert now?"

Gavin nearly choked on his BLT. Merlin's pants, but this kid was either stubborn as hell or stupid.

Severus fixed the child with a look reminiscent of a very annoyed dragon. "Simon, what did I just say about eating dessert?"

The boy shifted uncomfortably in his chair, not wanting to meet Snape's gaze. "That I could only have it after lunch," he admitted. "But why? My mom never cares when I eat dessert."

"I'm not your mother," answered Severus crisply, thinking irritably, _Maybe she should've, then I wouldn't have this problem, damn it all. Leo, why did you have to send me the child from hell? All I really wanted was a nice relaxing Thanksgiving._ "And here in my house, you follow my rules. Now, let's try this again. What do you want to eat for lunch?"

The boy gave in then. "Fine!" he huffed. "I want chicken nuggets and a side of pasta with butter."

Severus concealed a sigh of relief. Few people were as stubborn as a Snape, thank God. "Very well. Now, was that so difficult?"

Simon shook his head, pouting a little. He wasn't used to being made to compromise and wasn't at all sure he liked it. Still, he was hungry and it seemed the only way to get any food around here was to ask the Director. He still couldn't believe they didn't have even one house elf. What was wrong with them?

Gavin mouthed the words, _Spoiled brat_ to Marietta across the table when Severus's back was turned, cooking Simon's lunch. His eight-year-old cousin nodded and shot the blond boy a Look. Neither of them would have made Snape cook something else when he'd already made lunch for them. Then again, neither of them were Simon Anthony Rivers, prince of Rivers Inc.

* * * * * *

After the kids had finished lunch, complete with dessert, Severus suggested they go play somewhere quietly, for he needed to finish up making his walnut apple cranberry stuffing for Thanksgiving. Gavin headed into his bedroom with Marietta and Simon in tow, presumably to play video games. Snape heaved an enormous sigh when the Rivers brat was gone from his sight.

He summoned all the ingredients he needed for his stuffing and began to prepare it. The stuffing had a shot of brandy in it and for one moment he considered taking a shot. Or two. God knew he could use it after dealing with Simon. The kid could drive a saint to drink and Severus was far from sainthood, even on his best day.

But he declined the pleasures of the brandy, for he didn't really care for hard liquor. Maybe once the stuffing was baking, he'd indulge in a glass of wine to settle his nerves. He busied himself chopping up three Granny Smith apples and moistening the stuffing mix with chicken broth, water, and a shot of brandy. Cooking relaxed the Director, it was something he really enjoyed, like brewing potions. This was going to be his second Thanksgiving since moving to America and he hoped it would be as good as the last one had been.

He flicked on the radio with a gesture and Fireflash's deep bass filled the kitchen, singing an old song once performed by Rosemary Clooney, "Come On Over To My House". Severus enjoyed listening to music while he cooked, it helped him focus, especially when it was the bronze dragon singing.

Soon the savory smells of the walnut apple cranberry stuffing filled the kitchen and drifted down the hall. Scout and Ember, Snape's magehound and Marietta's fairy cat, came running into the kitchen to beg scraps off the former professor. Severus gave them a piece of sausage each, glad that the kids seemed to be getting along at last.

Until the tranquil moment was shattered by Marietta's voice declaiming angrily, "You cheated! I told you it was_ my_ turn, Simon."

"Did not! I was going to be Luigi after Gavin was Mario."

"I called it first."

"So? _I'm the guest_," Simon pointed out smugly.

"Who cares?" sneered Marietta. "You're a snot!"

"And you're a stupid girl who can't do nothing 'cept play with dolls."

"Oh yeah? You're dumber than dirt, Simon! Now gimme the controller."

"Make me."

"Knock it the hell off, you two," came Gavin's soft snarl. "You break that controller, Rivers, and I'll kick your ass."

Severus closed his eyes. _Better get in there, Snape, before blood starts flying_. He moved quickly down the hallway, wondering why the hell he'd ever had kids.

"What in blazes is going on here?" he demanded, coming to stand in the doorway of his son's bedroom.

Marietta was reaching out for the Nintendo controller Simon was holding, giving him a glare worthy of Medusa. Gavin was standing behind Simon's beanbag chair, looking like he was about to smack the smug brat into next week. Neither of them answered Severus.

Snape moved, stepping swiftly between his son and Simon, sensing Gavin was at the end of his patience. "Would someone mind telling me just what the problem is?" he repeated.

"Simon cheated, Uncle Sev!" Marietta began.

"Did not! You're a liar!" screeched the eight-year-old. "Here, take your dumb controller!" And he threw it at Marietta's head.

Severus's hand flashed out, catching it before it could hit the girl in the face.

"What'd you do that for, you little–!" Gavin cried, and would've drawn back a fist had not his father grabbed his shoulder with his other hand.

"Enough!" Snape yelled. "Gavin, take a walk. _Now_."

"But Dad–!"

"Go, take Scout and go for a walk until you can control yourself," Severus repeated firmly. He turned his son around and practically shoved him out the door.

"No more video games until you can play without fighting," he told the other two. "Marietta, why don't you go and pet Ember for awhile?"

"What for, Uncle Sev? Why am I in trouble? _He_ started it."

"And I'm finishing it." Severus interrupted. "Go on, minx. I need to talk with Simon alone."

Marietta went, though not before flashing Simon a look of utter disgust.

Severus turned to the cause of all this mayhem. Simon was sitting on the beanbag chair, utterly unconcerned with what had almost happened. Severus flicked off the TV and said sternly, "Look at me, Mr. Rivers."

Any of his children or his nephews or niece would have known that form of address meant they were in serious trouble. But Simon merely looked up at Snape with annoyance. "Hey. I was playing a level."

"Not any more you're not. We need to discuss some rules here, things I should have addressed before," Severus began. "First, you don't throw anything at anyone, young man, I don't care what they said or did. You nearly hit Marietta in the face with that controller."

"But she was being a dumb–"

"It doesn't matter," Snape cut him off. "You don't throw things, am I understood?"

"But–"

"Answer my question, Mr. Rivers."

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes. . .sir."

Severus nodded, thinking that at least the kid seemed to realize he was in trouble this time. He dropped the controller on the ground, then crossed his arms and gave the boy one of his famous glowers that never failed to make misbehaving children shiver.

Simon seemed unfazed, however. He had precious little experience about being held accountable for his actions–in fact he'd _never_ been held accountable for his actions and therefore had no idea how much trouble he was in. He was annoyed at having his game interrupted and didn't want to listen to another boring list of rules. The only rules in his house had been his own.

"Are you listening to me, young man?" Snape demanded, astonished that the kid had the nerve to tune him out.

"Yes."

"Good, because you've just earned yourself another ten minutes in time out," Snape said coolly.

"What? No! No fair!"

"Very fair, Mr. Rivers, since you were aiming to hurt her, and that's not something I tolerate. If Marietta was doing something you didn't like, you should have come and told me, not thrown a controller at her. Such behavior is unacceptable. You do not hit, kick, or hex anyone, and if you can't follow those rules, you'll end up in trouble. You also do not swear or talk back to me, Mr. Rivers. Swearing will earn you a minute with a bar of soap and disrespect gets you sent to time out and lines."

He did not bother to add that had Simon been his child, such blatant defiance would have also earned him a smack on the behind. Normally he didn't discipline using physical punishment, but in some cases, he felt a swat or two was justified. Lord knew he'd wanted to take certain students in Hogwarts over his knee sometimes, especially the spoiled brats like Brittany Marsh, James Hathaway, and Draco Malfoy. It might have made a major difference in their attitudes. He'd even considered it regarding the golden Harry Potter, though more because Harry was so impulsive and risk-taking than because he was arrogant. He never had, of course. They were his students, not his children, after all. That was the job of their parents, to discipline them. He just wished they'd done a better job of it, so they didn't give him so many headaches.

Like now. Young Simon was a textbook case of too much overindulgence. And now, he Severus Snape, would reap the whirlwind.

The kid was glaring at him now, all pouting and scowling. "Why should I be in trouble? It was stupid Marietta's fault for not leaving me alone. You said I was the guest, so they've gotta do what I want."

"Wrong. Being a guest means you are treated politely here, Simon, but it doesn't mean you get to lord it over Gavin and Marietta. You're not a king and they're not your subjects. Haven't you ever learned how to take turns or share?" asked Snape pointedly. He knew the answer was no, otherwise he wouldn't be having this conversation.

"My mom said when I invite someone over, I get to choose what we do and what we play with," answered the child. He turned back to the TV. "Are you done yet? I wanna finish my game."

Severus fought to keep his mouth from gaping. Did the child not hear a word he'd been saying? "No, I'm not done, and you won't be playing anything for at least ten minutes. Furthermore, I want you to apologize to Marietta for throwing the controller at her, that was mean and nasty."

Then he waved his wand and the TV and the video game system was removed from the bedroom and sent into the den.

Simon's eyes nearly bugged out. "Hey! Where'd they go?"

"That doesn't concern you." Snape said sternly. "Now, go and stand in that corner next to Gavin's desk."

"No! And I ain't apologizing to any dumb girl either."

Snape gritted his teeth. "Mr. Rivers, you have exactly to the count of ten to do what I said or else you're going to stand there for five extra minutes. One."

The child ignored him. "I won't!" Then he actually tried to run out of the room.

Severus flicked a finger and the door shut right in the startled child's face. Simon threw himself against it, kicking it and pounding it in a fury.

Snape continued counting. "Six. Seven."

"No! Let me out!"

"Nine. Ten. And now you've got fifteen minutes, young man." Severus intoned, then he moved over to pick up the kid before he put a hole in the bedroom door.

He picked up the screeching little monster and tucked him under an arm. The boy struggled, but he was no match for the older man's strength and he found himself carried over to the corner beside the desk in short order.

Severus went to set the boy on his feet and the furious child spun on him, one fist raised, the blue eyes burning with temper.

"Don't even _think_ about it," Snape growled in his most menacing tone.

Simon froze.

"Hit me, little boy, and you'll be in worse trouble, got me?" warned Snape. He really would take the kid over his knee if Simon dared to strike him. Then he firmly turned the child about and pushed his nose against the wall. "Fifteen minutes for you to think about your awful behavior, Mr. Rivers."

"I HATE you!" Simon howled. "I wish I'd never come here!"

_So do I,_ Severus agreed silently. He turned and walked away quickly, before he throttled the little beast. "I'm going to come back here in fifteen minutes, young man, and if I find you out of that corner, you'll stay here for the rest of the afternoon."

The only sound was a muffled cry of rage.

Severus left and went to find Marietta, for he needed to speak to her also. He found her sitting on his bed, cuddling with Ember, her orange fairy cat. She had heard the awful boy screaming and hoped her uncle had punished him good. "Marietta, we need to have a talk," Severus began.

She looked up at him. "Am I in trouble? But he started it, Uncle Sev."

Her uncle held up a hand and she hushed, knowing he wanted to speak first.

"No, you're not in trouble, minx. I know Simon is not the easiest kid to get along with, believe me."

"He's a snot."

"_However_," Severus continued, frowning. "I need you to at least _try_ and get along with him for the remainder of this holiday. Two more days, Marietta, and then he'll go home and you won't ever see him again. Can you be a big girl and do that for me?"

She sighed. "I really don't like him, Uncle Sev. He thinks girls are dumb."

He sighed. "Yes, but that's because he never met a girl before, so what does he know? Just ignore him, Marietta, and if he really gets on your nerves, leave."

"I'd like to clock him one."

"Marietta, you know my rules. No hitting, even if he does deserve a good punch in the nose. Now, can you do what I asked?"

"Yeah, Uncle Sev. I'll be nice to the brat. For you."

He ruffled her hair and hugged her. "Thank you, minx. I'm proud of you."

Then he left her with her cat, who was purring loudly, and went to find his son.

He found Gavin sitting beneath the large oak tree in the backyard with Scout by his feet. He appeared to have walked off much of his flash fire temper, much to Severus's relief. One enraged child was about all he wanted to deal with right now.

Gavin looked up at his parent as Snape made his way across the lawn and sat down next to him. "Why'd he have to come here, Dad? He's the most annoying kid, he's gonna ruin our whole Thanksgiving."

That was Severus's thought as well, but he wasn't about to say so. "He's here because your grandfather asked me for a favor. Now I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Marietta. Do _me _a favor and tolerate him for the rest of the holiday."

Gavin scowled, even though he'd known that was coming. "I don't know if I can, Dad," he said honestly. "He irritates the hell out of me."

"I understand, but you're older, Gavin, and you know better than to let him get to you like that. He's eight, you're ten, now act your age. Because the last thing I want is to have to punish you over Thanksgiving."

Gavin heaved a sigh. "Fine. I promise I won't strangle the little b–"

"Gavin!"

"-brat," his son finished. "What'd you think I was going to say, Dad?"

"Something that would earn you two minutes with a bar of soap," answered his father.

His son rolled his eyes. "Please, Dad! I'm not stupid. But he _is_ one, you know."

"Yes, I know." Snape checked his watch. The fifteen minutes were nearly up.

He went back inside to see if Simon had followed his instructions. And found that the boy had indulged in a mini round of destruction by knocking all of Gavin's books and papers off of the desk. Snape felt his jaw clench and a nerve in forehead throb with the urge to seriously throttle the little menace.

"What's this, Mr. Rivers?" he said icily, coming to stand directly behind the child.

Simon turned around, and gave Severus a confused look. "I don't know. They fell."

"Don't bother lying," Severus snapped. "I wasn't born yesterday, Simon. Pick them up and then get yourself back in time out. Five more minutes for your destructive behavior."

The little boy gaped at him. "But Severus!" he sputtered. "I didn't do nothing!"

"Don't lie to me, Simon!" Severus roared, his eyes blazing. "Those books didn't just jump off the desk. Now pick them up right bloody now."

Simon did, sniffling a bit. Severus watched and when the boy was finished, pointed to the corner.

"No! I won't go back there! I WON"T!" the child howled. Then he threw himself on the floor, kicking and punching and screeching in a temper tantrum worthy of a three-year-old.

Severus stood there, his hands on his hips, glaring at the child. After three minutes he asked coolly, "Are you quite finished, Mr. Rivers? I think the neighbors have heard enough for one day."

The kid jerked his face up from the floor, red-faced with temper and astonishment. Such tactics had never failed to get him what he wanted before. His eyes met the Director's and saw something in them he'd never seen in any adult's before. Resolution and firmness. For the first time ever, he was forced to acknowledge that he wasn't going to get his way, no matter what he did. And he didn't like it at all.

So he began to cry, hoping that tears would do the trick.

But Snape was unmoved. "Crying won't help you either, boy. This is what happens when you choose to deliberately disobey me, Simon. Corner. Now. Or shall I add another minute?"

"No!" he sobbed, then picked himself and went back to face the wall.

"Better. After this you may come out, if you behave."

This time, however, Severus stayed in the room. Simon sniffled but he stayed where he was the entire time, not wishing to test Snape again. When the five minutes was up, Severus called him over and said, "Now, do you think you can manage to behave yourself for the rest of the day, Simon?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." Severus conjured a handkerchief and gently wiped the boy's face. "Now go and apologize to Marietta and then go outside and play. We'll be leaving for the Flynns as soon as Fireflash gets here in an hour or so."

"Who's Fireflash?"

"A bronze dragon and a very good friend of mine. Have you ever flown dragonback, Simon?"

"No."

"Well, then you'll have something to look forward to. Now get!" Severus ordered, and sent the boy off with a light smack on the bottom.

Simon went. Then the Director buried his face in his hands. He now had the beginnings of a migraine. He waved his hand and restored the TV and the game system to the bedroom. _Merlin's starry hat, but I need that glass of wine._ _Glass, hell Snape, you could use the whole bottle. _He just prayed he could make it through the rest of the holiday without losing it.

Marietta and Gavin were praying that Fireflash would dump Simon into the ocean, so they wouldn't have to keep their promise to Severus.

* * * * * *

To everyone's vast relief, Simon slept the entire flight to Pennsylvania, thus sparing Flash his obnoxious behavior. Severus began to think that maybe, just maybe, he'd make it through to Friday without having a nervous breakdown.

Flash dropped them off in the special clearing in the Poconos, which was only a short walk from the Flynns' house. "Thanks, Flash. You were great, as usual."

"You're welcome, Sev," the bronze said, giving him a dragonish smile. "Have a Happy Thanksgiving. Got to fly, I need to go and pick up the Lockwoods."

They all thanked him again, then he took off, back to New Jersey once more to bring Arista and her husband Drake and his sister Trina over.

Severus cast a Locomotor spell on their belongings, then picked up a half-asleep Simon and carried him through the trees and down the small game trail that led directly to the Flynn residence. The trail and the Flynn house were disguised by magic so no ordinary person could find it, this was a standard precaution for Dark Hunters, who were often targeted by the necromancers they hunted down. Colin had increased the level of spells on his house since he had become Severus's second-in-command two years ago, but the wards recognized the Director and his family and allowed them passage.

Severus made sure to put Simon's hand on the blue wardstone, so the wards would recognize the child's magical signature and allow him to come and go as needed. Not that Severus wanted the boy to wander off the property, but if he did, they would permit him to return. They were greeted at the door by a very excited Amy Flynn, Colin and Jenna's four-and-a-half year old daughter. She was dressed in a nightshirt with little sparkly fairies on it and pink slippers.

"Uncle Sev! You're _finally_ here!" she shouted, hugging her godfather about the leg. "What took you so long?"

He glanced down at the child in amusement. "I wasn't aware I was on a schedule, Amy."

"I was waiting forever," she informed him. Then she spied the sleeping child in his arms. "Who's that, Uncle Sev?"

"This is Simon Rivers, my cousin, and he's going to be spending Thanksgiving with us," the Director told her. He shifted the boy over his shoulder. "Why don't you say hello to Gavin and Marietta, Amy, so I can put Simon down on the couch?" His lame left leg was starting to cramp from walking so quickly and holding the child.

Amy, who had bright blue eyes like her father and curly dark hair like her mother, agreed and went to hug Marietta and Gavin, whom she hadn't seen in months. Severus went and put Simon down on the couch in the den, then straightened to say hello to Jenna, who had come in from the kitchen.

"Oh, Sev! You made it!" she reached out and hugged him.

"Was there some doubt I wouldn't?" he asked, hugging her back.

"Well, I know what kind of hours you keep as Director and there's always the chance of an emergency."

"Not this time. Where's Colin?"

"Giving Sevvy a bath," she answered. Their two-year-old son was named Colin Severus, but everyone called him Sevvy. "Have a seat in the kitchen, I've got tea on. Where's Gavin and Marietta?"

"Playing with Amy, I think. And Simon's asleep on the couch," he indicated the sleeping eight-year-old.

Jenna peered at him. "Looks like an angel."

Severus choked. "He's anything but, God help me. You think Marietta and Gavin are mischievous, Jen? This one could drive me to drink."

Jenna raised an eyebrow. "What's this? A kid the famous Snape discipline has no effect on?"

"Oh, it has an effect. After about two hours worth of screaming and tantrums," Snape sighed. Then he called to his son and Marietta to come and say hello to Jenna.

Both kids came when called and hugged and kissed the petite Hunter, who was almost like an aunt to them. In fact, Gavin addressed her as Aunt Jen, since he thought it was more respectful, and he called her husband Uncle Colin. Jenna and Colin were very like siblings to Severus, so they didn't mind his son calling them that.

Amy tugged on Severus's sweater, and he reached down and picked her up. "Hello, butterfly!" he said. That was his special name for her, because she fluttered about like a butterfly, and was insatiably curious. "You've gotten bigger since I saw you two months ago."

She giggled and kissed him on the nose. "I know. Mom says I'm gonna be as big as Dad, someday. But not as big as you, Uncle Sev."

Severus laughed. "Well, you're a girl, so you don't want to be as big as me. Then you'd be a string bean."

Amy burst out laughing. "You're silly, Uncle Sev. Girls can't be vegetables."

"They can't?"

"No! They can only be animals," she stated firmly. "Like I'm a butterfly, Mom's a cat, and Dad's a tiger."

"What about Sevvy?" asked Marietta. "What kind of animal's he?"

"Sevvy's a pain in the butt," said his older sister.

Gavin and Marietta burst out laughing at the little girl's honesty.

"Amelia Maureen, honestly!" Jenna shook a reproving finger at her daughter. "Now is that any way to talk about your little brother?"

"No . . .but it's true," the child insisted. "He always wants everything I have. And when I don't give it to him, he cries."

"You have to learn to share with your brother, Amy," Severus told her, setting her on her feet.

"I _do_ share, Uncle Sev," Amy said indignantly. "But he never shares back. It's no fair!"

The adults exchanged amused glances and Gavin said, "I know just how you feel, Amy. It sucks being the oldest."

"Gavin Albus Snape! Mind that mouth!" scolded his father.

His son flushed. "Sorry. I forgot." Then he added, "But it really does, Dad. I always have to be the example."

"Yeah and you always have to share your toys," put in Amy.

"It's not so good being the youngest either," Marietta said. "Then you get bossed around by everybody." She was the youngest of the Amarotti children.

"Yeah being a kid is so tough," chuckled Jenna. "I remember following my older sister Marina around and being told I was too little to do anything with her. She used to tell me to go and play with my shadow, I was so annoying."

Her daughter stared at her. "Really? Aunt Marina thought you were a pain?"

"Oh yes! We used to fight like cats and dogs sometimes. Like you and Sevvy do. But we still loved each other afterwards."

"I love Sevvy. I just wish he wasn't so annoying," said Amy and the two adults laughed.

Then Jenna asked who wanted hot cocoa and chocolate cupcakes. All of the children did and the little Hunter levitated a large tray of homemade cupcakes with turkeys on them and a huge jug of hot cocoa onto the table.

"Tea or cocoa, Sev?" Jenna asked.

"Tea, if you don't mind. But I will have a cupcake," he said, indulging his sweet tooth.

"Figured you would," she smirked, knowing his love of chocolate.

He was in the middle of his second one when Colin entered the kitchen, carrying Sevvy in his arms. Father and son had nearly identical shades of blond hair, though Sevvy had inherited Jenna's darker complexion and big brown eyes. "Look who's here, Sevvy!" exclaimed Colin.

"Uncle Sev!" the boy crowed, and practically jumped out of his father's arms and into Severus's.

"Hello, Trouble," Snape said, hugging the child to him tightly. He smelled of oranges and limes from his bath and was dressed in a one-piece pair of red feet pajamas. "Have you been good today?"

"Uh-huh," Sevvy nodded, giving Severus a huge gap-toothed grin. "I didn' pull Amy's hair today."

"I'm glad to hear it, Sevvy," said the Director solemnly.

"What did you bring me, Uncle Sev?" the two-year-old queried.

"Colin Severus!" Jenna groaned. "You don't expect presents from people every time you see them."

"Why?" her son asked. "He always brings me presents."

"See what you started, Sev," Colin chuckled. "Now he thinks you're Santa Claus."

"Do not!" retorted the youngest Flynn. "Santa's fat an' wears a red suit, Daddy. This's Uncle Sev." He cocked his head at his uncle. "Well? Where's my present?"

"It's in my trunk," Severus told him, trying hard not to laugh. "But you only get it if you're good, right Colin Severus?"

"I am good!"

"Yeah, right," snorted his sister. "You knocked over all Daddy's paints yesterday. And pulled Surra's tail. That's not being good, that's being bad!"

"So? That was before. I said sorry," Sevvy cried. He showed his hand to Severus. "Surra was mean. She 'cratched me." There was a shallow scratch on his little hand.

"Was that before or after you pulled her tail?"

The little boy squirmed under Snape's frown. "After."

"You hurt her by pulling her tail, that's why she scratched you. Next time play gently with your kitty," Severus reproved softly.

"I will," promised the toddler. "Do I still get a present?"

Jenna hit herself in the forehead and Gavin snickered. Severus bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Tomorrow, I'll give you the present, okay? But only if you behave yourself, Mr. Flynn. Deal?"

"Deal." Then Sevvy spied the cupcakes. "I hungry. Want some of that."

"How do you ask?" Jenna prompted.

"Pease!"

"Good job," Severus praised, then placed a cupcake in front of the toddler, cutting it in half first.

Sevvy crammed a quarter of it in his mouth eagerly, and Jenna floated a covered cup of milk over, knowing the child would be thirsty afterwards.

"Did you bring me a present too, Uncle Sev?" asked Amy, not wanting to be left out of the gift giving.

"I did. And the same rule applies to you as Sevvy, Amelia," said Snape.

"I know. I'll be good. When do we get them?"

"After dinner," Snape informed her.

"Oh," she sighed. "That means I have to be good all day."

"Exactly," the Director smirked.

"I can do it, Uncle Sev," the little girl stated firmly.

"I'm sure you can, Amy."

Colin smiled. "We've got something for you two as well, Marietta and Gavin. But you only get it if you behave."

"We know," Marietta said. Then she remembered something. "Hey, did you get something for Simon?"

"We did," said Jenna. "And you can tell him our rule when he wakes up."

Marietta rolled her eyes. "Okay, but it's a waste of time."

"Why?" Amy queried.

"Cause he can't be good for two minutes, let alone a whole day. He's worse than Sevvy."

Colin raised an eyebrow at Marietta's frank statement. "That true, Sev?"

"Unfortunately, yes. It'll be a miracle if that kid behaves himself tomorrow."

"He's that bad?" Jenna looked alarmed.

"You have _no_ idea," groaned Gavin, then proceeded to tell her about Simon's awful behavior.

Amy listened, wide-eyed. Then she said, "You're right, Marietta. He ain't never getting his present."

Severus feared the children were right, though he hoped not. Perhaps his discipline had had an effect on the spoiled child, though he knew it was probably too early to tell.

**So, how did you all like this part? **

**I wanted Sev to have a holiday in the Poconos the way I did several years ago with my family, it was great fun. And also to give him time to spend with his friends. Arista, Trish, and their husbands will make an appearance next chapter.**

**Next: More mishaps occur, and some humorous remeniscing, as Sev, Colin, and Jenna share stories from their own misspent childhoods. **


	2. Willful Disobedience

_Thursday November 25th Thanksgiving Day_

_Flynn residence_

_Poconos, PA_

The adults were awake early on Thanksgiving morning to put the turkey in the oven and finish making the rest of the side dishes and the appetizers. They also made breakfast for everyone, which consisted of waffles, eggs, toast, and bacon. Severus thanked God that Simon behaved himself at breakfast and didn't start a fight with any of the children and actually ate Jenna's waffles without complaining.

Trina, Drake's little sister, was twelve that year and had started Hogwarts last fall. She informed Severus that Lupin was an awesome Headmaster and she was Sorted into Slytherin, like Drake had been. "Our Head of House is Professor Seramela Raven, and she's our Potions Mistress too. Just like you used to be, Severus."

"Ah, yes, Seramela was one of my brightest students," Severus said, sounding pleased. "You wouldn't have known her, Arista, since she graduated the year you came to Hogwarts. But I had recommended her for her Potions Mastery and I'm glad to see she completed it. That's an extra two years of study and the Potions Mastery exam is one of the toughest the Ministry gives out."

"As bad as the Healer Medical Boards?" his daughter asked.

"Almost, but since I've never taken those, I can't really say. But you passed them with flying colors, my girl, so they couldn't have been_ too _hard."

"Like she does everything," put in Drake, smiling at his wife fondly.

"You aren't any slouch yourself, Mr. Lockwood. Who graduated with honors at the Academy? And won the Combat Prize for lasting five rounds against Colin?"

Drake blushed. "I got lucky. In round six, Colin kicked my butt."

"Most trainees barely make it to three," Severus pointed out. "Don't be so modest, Drake. The only one of his students to ever go a full seven rounds with him was Flick."

"And yourself, Severus," Colin acknowledged.

"You weren't using Hunter techniques with me, Colin," Severus protested. "Since I don't know martial arts."

"Sev, buddy, in a straight magical duel, you fought me to a draw and nearly knocked me on my ass. That's impressive, Director, especially considering you never went in for any formal Defense training like I did."

Severus shrugged. "I had my training in a bit different school, is all," he alluded, meaning the school of the Death Eaters and spies. He knew the adults would get his meaning even if the kids didn't.

"What kind of school?" asked Marietta.

"Real life," answered Gavin.

Severus arched an eyebrow. His son was too sharp by half. Then he changed the subject, not wanting to dwell on his past. Soon, after Gavin and Trina had washed the dishes, they sent the kids outside to play with Scout and feed the deer while the adults cooked.

Arista volunteered to help, but Severus and Jenna shooed her out of the kitchen and told her to go and take a walk with Drake. With their busy schedules as Healer and Hunter, they knew the couple rarely got time to spend together, just relaxing.

"Okay, Dad. We'll leave the master chefs in peace," the auburn-haired young woman laughed, kissing him on the cheek. "I'll take Drake to my favorite meadow and we can feed the deer and stuff."

"Sounds good to me," her husband said, giving her a pointed look.

Severus and Jenna just rolled their eyes. "Newlyweds!" muttered the Potions Master.

Arista and Drake departed two minutes later, their pockets stuffed with cereal, holding hands and grinning at each other.

Severus rolled up his sleeves and put on an apron. "All right. What are we doing first? The candied yam casserole, the cranberry relish, or the lasagna?"

"Lasagna, Sev. I waited for you to make it, since you know Amelia's recipe back to front."

The lasagna was an Amarotti specialty which Amelia, his late wife, had taught him how to make when they were first dating. And no one made it as good as Severus.

"Good thing I made the sauce ahead," he remarked, summoning the ricotta and ground beef from the fridge.

* * * * * *

He had almost finished the last layer of lasagna when Amy came in holding a crying Sevvy. "Simon pushed him when we were feeding the deer and knocked him down and scared all the deer away," she reported. "He's mean!"

"Mean!" echoed her brother, tears streaking his little face.

"C'mere, baby," Jenna picked up her son and examined him. "You're okay, kiddo. Just dirty. Colin, can you get him a new outfit?"

"Sure thing." He took Sevvy to get changed.

"Mom, I'm thirsty," Amy said.

"You know where the juice boxes are," her mother said, trying to mash the yams.

"Excuse me," Severus said, removing his apron. "I'll be back after I have a talk with Simon." He departed the kitchen, his face grim.

"Ooo, Uncle Sev's mad," Amy said, smirking. "Simon's gonna get it now."

"Amy, you shouldn't gloat when someone's in trouble," reproved Jenna, inserting the straw in the juice box and handing it back to her daughter.

"But he deserves it, Mom! He pushed Sevvy for nothing."

"I know, the kid's got issues. But you still shouldn't be happy he got in trouble. Now why don't you go and play with Trina and Marietta?"

"Okay." She ran outside, just in time to catch her uncle dragging a reluctant Simon inside by the ear.

After delivering a stern lecture about pushing toddlers, Severus put him in time out for ten minutes. Simon whined, then shut up when Severus told him he'd be there for another five. Then he returned to the kitchen to finish preparing his lasagna.

"I apologize for that," he said to Jenna in an undertone. "Simon's never been with other children before and he's a spoiled little brat, wants his own way all the time. Is Sevvy all right?"

"Fine. He wasn't hurt, Sev, just scared, I think. He's gotten hurt worse falling down off the sofa." Jenna waved away his apology.

Soon Colin returned with Sevvy, who wanted to "help" Mom and Uncle Sev in the kitchen. They gave him a plastic bowl and spoon and some leftover lasagna noodles and let him pretend to "cook" them.

"Can I get up now?" whined Simon from the den. "It's been ten minutes, Severus."

Severus checked his watch. It had been, so he called, "Yes. Just remember what I said, young man."

Simon didn't bother to acknowledge him, he just got up and ran out the sliding glass door into the yard.

Severus stepped over little Sevvy and bent to put the pan of lasagna in the large double oven. Then he checked on the turkey, which was browning nicely. He turned to snag the baster off of the counter, leaving the oven door open as he did so.

A curious Sevvy looked up, spied the turkey and trotted over, wanting to touch the sizzling bird. His little hand was just reaching out to touch the turkey when Snape turned back and caught him.

"Colin Severus! Don't touch!" he yelled, grabbing the two-year-old's hand just in time. "That's hot!"

"Hot?" Sevvy's face crinkled.

"Yes. Hot. Don't touch," Snape reproved, then picked him up and put him down away from the stove. He resumed basting the turkey.

Only to find Sevvy at his elbow yet again. "I touch it now."

"No! Hot! You want to burn your fingers off?" Snape scolded, taking the little boy's hand and swatting it.

Sevvy's face crinkled up and he began to howl. "Ow! Mean, Uncle Sev!"

"Oh, for God's sake, Colin Severus!" Jenna cried. "Colin, do something with him, won't you?"

Colin picked up the wailing Sevvy, who immediately buried his head in his father's shoulder, sobbing about mean Uncle Sev. "He spanked my hand, Daddy!"

Colin sat down and put his son in his lap. "Did you touch something you weren't supposed to, young man?" he asked sternly.

"Uh-huh," Sevvy sniffled.

"Uncle Sev told you not to touch the oven because it's hot and you didn't listen. Little boys who don't listen get their hands smacked. Now quit crying, he didn't hit you that hard, Sevvy."

"It hurted!" his son insisted.

"Well, don't touch the oven next time. Uncle Sev's not mean, he doesn't want you to get hurt, son." his father said, patting his back. "Little drama queen," he muttered. "Reminds me of my sister Felicity." Just then Trina and Marietta entered the kitchen, coming in to get drinks. "Would you take this scamp outside please, girls?" Colin asked. "Before he catches his hair on fire or something."

"Sure, Colin," Trina said, then took Sevvy from him. "Why don't we go and see Surra's kittens, Sevvy?"

"Yay! Kitties!"

They left, going out to the shed to see Surra's newest litter of kittens, Sevvy informing the girls about how he'd been bad and mean Uncle Sev had spanked his hand.

"You're never gonna live that one down, Sev," laughed Jenna.

Severus snorted. "Better a smacked hand than a burned one. He'll have forgotten all about it come dinner."

"No doubt. Besides, this isn't the first time he's gotten smacked on the hand," Colin sighed. "Kid touches something he shouldn't every second."

"Like his father," Jenna shot back impishly.

"His mom isn't any angel either," her husband grinned, then bent and kissed Jenna lightly.

"A match made in heaven," smirked Snape.

"Shut up, Sev!" they chorused. "Look who's talking."

"Me?" Severus feigned innocence. "I'm a saint, Flynn."

Colin snorted. "That'll be the day, Snape."

"Compared to that spoiled brat Simon I was," Severus confided, laughing.

"So's Lucifer," Jenna remarked.

It was true, for in the next fifteen minutes, all the children came in with complaints of how beastly Simon was being. He'd thrown a stick at Gavin, argued with Trina, and called Amy a dumb idiot. Severus went out to lecture him twice more, warning him that if he kept up this behavior he'd spend the afternoon in his room. "And you've lost your present from the Flynns too, unless I see a major attitude adjustment."

"Don't care," Severus heard the kid mutter rebelliously as he went by. _Child, you're really begging for a swat on the backside, _thought the Director as he returned to his interrupted cranberry relish.

Colin looked up from where he was grating orange peel for the relish. "That kid needs a major attitude adjustment, Sev."

Severus nodded. "Definitely. That's what comes of spoiling your child rotten. They think the world and everyone in it exists to serve them."

"Not in _my_ house," the blond Hunter said. "Or yours either, huh, Sev?"

"No. We had that battle already."

Jenna looked at him askance. "Then his parents gave you permission to discipline the little pain?"

"No," Severus smirked. "Leo did. He told me "Sev, the kid's been spoiled rotten, and could use a good dose of Snape discipline, so feel free." So I did."

"If it were me, I'd discipline the brat with a wooden spoon to his behind," remarked Colin.

"Oh, sure you would," his wife coughed. "I've yet to see you use a spoon on your own kids, tough guy, let alone somebody else's."

"If they behaved like that one did, I'd be summoning it right out of the drawer," Colin argued. "A good couple of swats and I used to shape up real quick and not sass my mom. Right, Sev?" He slanted a meaningful look at the Director.

"My mother never used a spoon, Flynn." Snape admitted wryly. "But after a trip over her knee I was in no hurry to misbehave again."

"Oh? Then you weren't a perfect child, were you, Sev?" Jenna teased.

The Potions Master chuckled. "Regrettably, no. I tried, though."

"Sure you did. Tried your mother's patience to no end," Colin said knowingly, then laughed when Severus shot him a dirty look.

"I was probably better behaved than you were, Colin."

"Sev, a monkey was better behaved than he was," Jenna remarked, snickering. "We grew up together, so I know."

"That's the pot calling the kettle black, Jennika Flynn," Colin objected. "Trouble followed you like a shadow too."

"Yeah, and its name was Colin Sean Flynn. Keep dreaming, hon." She turned back to Severus. "Seriously, Sev, if you're going to spank him, I wouldn't use a spoon. Colin's mom worked her way up to that."

"The thought has crossed my mind more than once," Severus sighed. "But I'll only use it as a last resort. So far I've managed to keep him in line with fifteen minutes in time out."

"Not for long," Colin predicted.

"One can hope," was all Snape replied. He continued mashing cranberries in a dish. "I think yesterday was a real shock to him, considering he'd never been told no or made to do anything he didn't want to before then."

"I don't understand how people can raise their children like that," Colin said in disgust. "Don't they realize they're creating a monster?"

"No. They think they're being wonderful," Severus sneered.

"Wonderfully stupid," Jenna commented. "I never realized until I had kids just how much work it was disciplining them. I give my mom a lot of credit, because between my sister, me, and Colin the Terror, she had her hands full. My dad worked full time, so he didn't have to deal with us brats all day like Mom did. Sometimes I wonder how she did it."

"I wonder the same thing," Severus admitted. "Gavin's a lot like I was at his age, and there are times I long to throttle him. Then again, my mother always said if I wasn't careful, I'd end up with kids just like me." He made a face. "I think this is her way of getting back at me for all the stunts I pulled when I was a kid."

"Like what?" Colin asked, his blue eyed alight with curiosity. His friend rarely discussed his childhood and he was dying to hear about it.

"I don't want to bore you, Flynn," Severus began, trying to distract him.

"No, you're not getting away so easily, Sev. Spill it. What's one of the worst things you ever did and got punished for as a kid?"

"Flynn, come on . . ."

"Tell, Snape!" Jenna urged.

"Very well," he sighed. Then he leveled a stern glare at her. "But turnabout's fair play."

"Deal. Now fess up."

He set the cranberries aside and leaned against the counter. "All right. I've told you before that when I was ten, my mother basically divorced my bastard father and moved with me to Spinner's End. That was where I met Lily Evans, my best friend, a Muggleborn witch. We were the same age, and like a pair of mischievous twins. Our mothers became good friends too, and treated us like each other's children."

Snape smiled reminiscently, recalling a bright-eyed redheaded little girl and a shy dark-haired boy, who did everything together, including get into trouble. "Once, before we went to Hogwarts, Lily and I were making a potion in my basement. We weren't supposed to, my mother had told me I wasn't to try anything like that unless she was there to supervise, but of course we chose to forget about that little rule . . .By mistake we added the wrong number of porcupine quills to the solution and it exploded." Severus recalled, wincing. "All over. We were lucky we didn't blow up my house. The neighbors nearly called the police, they thought we'd set off a bomb."

He could recall Lily crying, _"Oh no! Sev, we're in so much trouble . . .your mum's gonna kill us!"_

_"Well, I am. Don't worry, Lil, I'll say it was my idea . . ."_

"I told my mother it was my fault, but Lily insisted it was both of ours. She refused to let me take the blame for her. My mother was _not_ happy. She'd just returned from a long day at work and found her potions lab a wreck. It looked like a bloody bomb had hit it." The Director shook his head ruefully. "She made us clean the whole thing up, then she told me I ought to be spanked for disobeying her number one rule and making potions by myself. I knew I was in real trouble then, for Mum almost never smacked me. And then Lily jumped up and says, "Mrs. Snape, if you spank Sev you might as well spank me too, since I'm to blame as much as he is. Fair's fair. But we're really sorry."

"And did she?"

"Yes. Though she went a little easier on Lily than me, I think. Afterwards, once we'd stopped crying and she had hugged us, my mother said, "Severus, you have a very good friend there, make sure you hold onto her. Now don't ever make me repeat this lesson again, young man." I never did. I was sore for a good hour after she was done, but I felt worse because Lily got in trouble too. But Lily said it was deserved and it wasn't any worse than her own mum would've given her. My mother was right, Lily was the best friend I ever had growing up. We were like two peas in a pod, as Mrs. Evans used to say."

Colin was laughing quietly. "God, but that brings back memories, huh, Jen? We were just like you two as kids. Got scolded and smacked right along with hugs and presents. Remember the Skyrocket?"

Jenna flushed. "Oh God! Your cousin Ryan's broom?" She began to laugh. "I still can't believe we were so stupid!"

Severus's nose was twitching eagerly. "Spill it, Jenna. What crazy thing did you do?"

"I can't . . ." she was laughing so hard she nearly upset her casserole. "Colin, tell him."

"Okay. Well, back when we were kids, the Skyrocket was the top racing broom in the US. My cousin Ryan, who was twelve, had just gotten one for Christmas, and man, was I jealous. I was nine, Jenna was eight, and we'd been begging our parents for one for months. They said no, it was too fast and too dangerous. So when Ryan comes over and starts showing off all his moves on it, I was ready to kill him. Then he told me I couldn't ride it, that I was a little baby."

"Big mistake. Them's fighting words in the Flynn vocabulary." Jenna put in.

"In the Stanislav one too, hon," Colin reminded. "Anyway, I was real put out that I couldn't ride that Skyrocket. And Ryan was an ass, kept bragging about how fast it was and how awesome it was and he was the best flyer in the family. Well, I wasn't gonna let the twerp say that and not do something about it. So Jenna and I decided to steal the broom and go fly it at midnight." The Hunter shook his head. "Holy God, but we were dumb. Flying at night's the most dangerous thing, especially for two little kids and a racing broom. But I was determined to prove that I was a grown-up and better than Ryan, so I snitched the Skyrocket and Jenna covered for me."

"Then we snuck out to the shed and we flew it," Jenna continued. "It was really fast, and we nearly crashed into the trees because we didn't know how to control it. I nearly fell off when Colin flipped it upside down."

"It was a _mistake_," her husband insisted. "She _still_ won't believe me. I never intended for that to happen. We were having a blast, until Ryan woke up and saw his broom was missing and raised holy hell. Of course, we were caught red handed, and there was nothing we could do about it. My parents were furious. My dad practically yanked us off the broom by our ears."

"Ouch," Severus winced.

Colin rubbed his ear, chuckling. "By the time he got done with me, my ear wasn't the only thing I had to cry over. I think he gave me twelve with the spoon that time, which was the worst spanking I ever recall. Jen, too."

"And we got grounded too and we weren't allowed to ride a normal broom for a month," Jenna recalled. "Insane, right? We were lucky Colin's parents didn't have a heart attack when they saw us, zigzagging in and out of the trees in the moonlight, totally out of control, some thirty feet up. And neither of us knew how to do Cushioning Charms."

Snape shivered. "Between the four of us, we were lucky we made it to adulthood."

Then he moved over and started making the gravy for the turkey, carefully stirring it and adding the drippings from the pan and some extra flour. At least the children seemed to be behaving themselves. There hadn't been any complaints about Simon in over half-an-hour.

He should have known it was the calm before the storm.

Afterwards, Snape cursed himself for not checking what the boy had packed in his trunk, but he'd been in a hurry to get to the Flynns, and he never suspected Simon of smuggling anything like fireworks in among his clothes.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back, so to speak.

* * * * * *

Simon had never been so bored in all of his life. After his third scolding by Severus, he'd decided not to play with the other children anymore and gone off to explore the backyard. Trina and Marietta had gone to visit the kittens again and Gavin was off somewhere with Scout, so that left only the babies Amy and Sevvy for Simon to play with. At first he wasn't going to bother with them, but then he realized just how very boring it was trying to play outside by yourself, especially when there were no slides or jungle gym or swings like there were in his own yard. Who wanted to look at stupid kittens that couldn't do anything yet or feed the deer? And Gavin thought he was a whiny brat and Scout might look cool, but Simon bet he couldn't track anything except his food dish. His dad had said the magehounds' reputations were overrated.

He glanced over at Amy and Sevvy, who seemed to be watching a caterpillar crawling along the sidewalk. _Stupid country hicks,_ he thought, echoing something he'd heard his father say. _What do they do for fun around here, watch the grass grow?_

Then he recalled the fireworks he'd packed in his trunk, the special ones his mother had purchased from Alivans Light Spectacular. They were for the Fourth of July, but there had been so many in the closet that Simon knew she'd never miss ten or so. Besides, whoever said you could only shoot fireworks off at the Fourth of July?

The eight-year-old grinned. Now there'd be some real excitement around here. Fireworks made a holiday memorable, all right. Or so said his mother. And God knew this Thanksgiving needed something memorable, the rebellious child thought. He closed his eyes, recalling his dad performing a summoning charm. "_Accio_ fireworks!" he whispered and concentrated as hard as he could.

Nothing happened.

Angrily, the boy stamped his foot and tried again.

"_Accio_ fireworks!"

This time five fireworks appeared at his feet with a pop. He'd been hoping for the whole ten, but five was just as good for now. Simon grinned proudly. This was the first piece of actual magic he'd ever performed and he thought his dad would be proud of it. "My son the Summoner!" he'd say, and tell all his friends how brilliant his son was. "A regular Merlin Ambrosius!"

"Now let's have some fun," Simon muttered to himself, then walked over to the two Flynn children, the fireworks tucked under his jacket.

"Hey. You wanna play Fourth of July?"

Amy looked up at him. "What's that?" she asked warily. Something in the older kid's manner told her he was trouble, but she was getting kind of bored playing with Sevvy.

"It's when you go to picnics and shoot off fireworks, of course!" sneered Simon. "Who doesn't know about Fourth of July?"

"I know what it _is_," Amy told him angrily. "I just don't know how to play it."

"Me not know either," Sevvy added, looking at Simon in awe. He'd never had a Big Kid offer to play with him before, except his sister, and she didn't count.

"I'll teach you," Simon whispered. "Come over here, near the woods." He didn't want anyone from the house to see what he was doing.

The Flynn kids tagged after him like puppies. Simon halted some ten feet away from the house, just near the edge of the property line and removed the fireworks from his jacket.

"Are we gonna have a picnic, Simon?" inquired Amy. "I can ask Mom for juice boxes and cookies."

"Cookies?" Sevvy repeated eagerly. "Where?"

"Later," Simon waved her off irritably. "That comes after we do the fireworks. Don't you dumb babies know anything?"

"What a firework, Amy?"

"Wait and see," Simon ordered, setting them up in the grass. Then he drew out a pack of matches from his pocket. He'd snitched them from the Flynns' fireplace when he was in time out in the den.

"Simon!" cried Amy. "Those are _matches_! You're not supposed to play with them. My mom said so."

"Matches bad," Sevvy added. "No touch, else get spanked."

Simon sneered at him. "That's only if you're a baby, Sevvy. Big kids like me play with matches all the time," he lied. "Now shut up and watch."

Amy looked uneasy. "Simon, matches make fire. Fire is bad, my daddy said so. Maybe we shouldn't play this game."

"Huh! Well if that isn't like a girl! Crybaby coward!"

"Am not!" Amy snapped. "Okay, let's see your dumb old fireworks!"

Simon rubbed his hands together. "Move away a little. You're too close." He waited until Amy and Sevvy had moved back about two feet. Then he lit a match and touched it to one firework.

It began to smoke and sputter. He quickly lit the rest of them and backed off, smirking in forbidden delight.

The first firework shot off into the air with a loud screech, before exploding into a cloud of green flame that became a dragon breathing fire.

Sevvy screamed in terror, covering his ears. "Loud! I scared, Amy!" He grabbed his sister around the waist and clung to her, sobbing. "Sevvy's ears hurt!"

"Ow!" Amy was crying too, for they had been too near the firework when it had gone off and the noise was dreadful. "I don't like this game anymore, Simon!"

Then the other four went off.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

* * * * * *

At the sound of the explosions, the adults all jerked up as if shot.

"What the bloody hell was THAT?" cried Severus, dropping the spoon he was mixing the mashed potatoes with.

"Trouble," answered Colin, getting up and running to the door.

"It came from outside!" Jenna cried, racing outside and down the steps to the backyard, followed by her husband and her friend. "Oh good God, Colin! The woods are on fire!"

"Jenna, where are the kids?" Colin asked, looking about frantically for them. "If a necromancer got through . . ."

Then he spotted Marietta and Trina standing by the door of the shed. But where were Amy, Sevvy, Gavin, and Simon? How had a necromancer managed to get past the wards?

Snape was already moving down the stairs, wand out. He suspected this was no necromancer's work, he'd recognized the five plumes and the colored smoke rising into the air for fireworks. "Gavin!" he shouted. "Where are you?"

"Here, Dad!" came his son's voice from the other end of the yard, followed by Scout's warning bark. "Hey, the woods are burning. What the hell?"

"Can you put it out?"

Gavin was a firecaller and had mastery over fire. "Yeah. Give me a sec." He concentrated, touching the flames with his mind and willing them to go out.

They did so immediately.

Severus breathed a sigh of relief. Then he heard the terrified screams of the children and bolted towards the woods.

He was followed an instant later by the two Hunters.

They came upon the remains of five fireworks still smoking and Sevvy and Amy holding each other and howling their little heads off. Jenna immediately scooped up her son and Colin his daughter, asking them if they were hurt.

"I'm calling Arista," Jenna said, and raced back to the house cradling a hysterical Sevvy. Colin caught up with her a moment later, trying to make sense of Amy's words through her sobs. The only words he caught were, " . . .playing a game . . .Simon . . .matches . . ."

Severus's eyes fixed on the blond-haired boy standing near the maple tree, covering his ears with his hands. He could tell the kid was the one who had instigated this, he could spot a guilty rule-breaker in two minutes thanks to his years of teaching. And Simon was as guilty as Peter Pettigrew. He inspected the kid swiftly to make sure he wasn't injured, and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the child was unharmed.

He advanced on the kid, his hands clenched into fists.

"_Simon Anthony Rivers!_ Who said you could bloody play with FIREWORKS?"

Simon shrank back against the tree, suddenly terrified of this tall menacing wizard. Snape's eyes were black with rage and he was practically spitting his words. He loomed over the boy like an avenging angel.

"Well? Answer me!"

Simon gulped. Then he said, in a very small, very scared voice, "My–my mom gave them to me."

"Your mom gave you fireworks?" Snape repeated in disbelief. "No parent does that, not even ones like yours. Even they have _some_ sense. Where did you get them, Simon?"

"F-from the closet."

"And what in God's name did you think you were doing playing with them?" asked Severus silkily, fighting to keep from strangling the kid.

"I-I was bored!" whined Simon. "I-I just wanted–!"

"Wanted to _what_?" bellowed Severus. "Wanted to set the entire forest on fire? Wanted to burn yourself to a crisp? Wanted to kill Amy and Sevvy? Tell me, Simon! Was that what you bloody wanted?"

He reached out and plucked the boy off of the ground, shaking him hard.

"N-No! It w-was a game!" the boy wailed.

"A game! Good God, boy! Playing with fire's no game, don't you know that? Didn't your bloody parents teach you _anything_? Do you have any idea what could've happened?"

"I-I just wanted to h-have fun! It was boring!"

"It was boring," Severus repeated in a deadly soft tone. "Mr. Rivers, people could have _died_ because you were bored. You could have been killed or hurt, blinded or burned, do you know that? Or Amy and Sevvy could have! You're old enough to know better, damn it!"

"They were only fireworks. It was an accident," the child whimpered, hoping to make Severus quit looking at him with such fury.

Snape gave him another shake. "That so-called _accident_ could have killed somebody, young man! You don't seem to appreciate the seriousness of the situation, but by the time I'm finished with you, you damn well will!" Then he tossed the kid over his shoulder and marched back into the house, ignoring the boy's protests to put him down.

On the way to the guest bedroom upstairs, he passed by the kitchen where Arista was soothing and healing the shaken Flynn children. His heart twisted at what could have been a tragedy due to one spoiled selfish brat, and he resolved to impress upon the rebellious child the foolishness of his actions if it was the last thing he did.

Once he reached the spare room, which Simon shared with Gavin, he set the child on his feet. "No more excuses, boy," he snapped when Simon opened his mouth. "Nothing you could say excuses what you did today. I'm ashamed to call you my relation, do you know that? Where are the rest of the damn fireworks?"

Simon gaped at him. How had Severus known there were more? "In my trunk." He pointed to the shiny new trunk with his name inscribed on it in gold.

Severus opened it and confiscated the forbidden items. "These will remain with me until you return home, where I will then give them to your parents, after I tell them the mischief you caused with them."

"But they're mine!"

"Not another word, Simon!" Snape growled. "Corner. Now. I'll be back in five minutes to give you the rest of your punishment."

Simon obeyed, standing in the corner was almost a routine now. He nervously wondered what Severus meant by the rest of his punishment. Wasn't a lecture and time out enough? He really hadn't known the fireworks were going to cause such trouble. They never had before when his father lit them off. And how could Severus say he was ashamed to have Simon as his relative? He was a Rivers and everyone liked a Rivers, his father said so._ There's nothing better than a Rivers, son! _Except Severus had said he was ashamed of him, and for some reason that bothered the child. He squirmed. He didn't like it when Severus yelled at him. It made him feel bad . . .and that was not something he was accustomed to feeling.

When the man returned Simon would tell him he was sorry and that would be it. His mother and father had always forgiven him when he'd said that. Surely Severus would too.

Meanwhile, Severus was pacing up and down in the hallway, trying to calm himself down before going back into the bedroom. _You can't punish him when you're this angry, Snape. You'll do more harm than good. _He wanted to teach the kid a lesson, not scar him for life. So he concentrated on breathing in and out, ten times. Then ten more, until he had gotten his temper back under control. He mentally cursed Simon's irresponsible parents, for if they'd bothered to teach the boy rules and consequences and proper behavior, he wouldn't have to do this. But they hadn't, and now he had to correct the child, unpleasant as it was going to be for both of them.

He drew a deep breath. _All right, Snape. Let's get this over and done with._

He opened the door to the bedroom.

Simon looked up when Severus entered. The older wizard didn't look quite as angry as he'd been previously. "Severus? I'm sorry for what I did."

"Are you really?" Severus peered sharply at the boy, looking him right in the eyes. To his surprise, the boy did indeed seem to regret his actions a little. "And well you should be, but that's not enough to get you out of a well deserved spanking, young man."

Simon froze. He suddenly recalled Sevvy's little voice, telling him little boys who played with matches got spanked. He'd never been spanked in his life. "No! I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry isn't enough," Severus told him firmly. "Not for this." Then he caught the boy before he could run away, sat down, and flipped him over his knee.

Severus gave him a total of twelve spanks, hard enough to sting sharply for a time, but nothing more.

Yet from the way Simon howled, you'd have thought he was getting branded by a hot iron. The boy wriggled and kicked, trying in vain to escape, but Snape held him firmly until the punishment was over. Then he stood Simon up and went to hug him, as Eileen Snape had always done after she'd punished young Sev that way. The hug had always meant that all was forgiven between them and his mother still loved him.

But Simon was in shock at the way the punishment had hurt and he was not willing to forgive Snape for doing that to him. He jerked away from the older man's arms and sobbed, "Go away! I HATE you, Severus! I want my mom!" He threw himself on the bed, bawling hysterically.

Snape hesitated, then sighed and patted the child on the back before getting to his feet. "Remember this, please, and don't ever play with fireworks again, Mr. Rivers. Or else I'll spank you with a spoon next. D'you hear me?"

"Y-yes! Now go away!" Simon had no idea what that last meant, but he did know he never wanted another spanking from Snape. It had hurt way too much. He wished he'd never seen any fireworks ever.

"You're to stay in here until dinner time, Simon," Snape said, wincing at the kid's cries. Had he really hurt the boy that much? He hadn't thought so, but still . . ._It was deserved, Severus, you know that. And it's not like you used a belt or a stick. The kid's just overreacting._ He turned and left the room, wishing like hell he'd never agreed to Leo's request. Later, when Simon had calmed, he would return and talk to the kid about his behavior, Severus thought wearily. This was turning out to be the worst Thanksgiving ever.

He bumped into Gavin on the stairs. "Holy God, Dad. What'd you do, cut off an arm? We could hear him all the way downstairs."

"No. I turned him over my knee and smacked his behind twelve times."

"About time." Gavin said. "And he's carrying on like _that_? Poor coddled darling."

"Gavin!" Severus rebuked sharply. "I'd wager you wouldn't be laughing if I'd just done that to you."

"No, sir, but I wouldn't be acting like I'd been murdered either, not over a few smacks. Ferrous used to whip my butt with a damn belt and I never made such a fuss. Now _that_ really hurt."

Severus put an arm about his son. "I know, but this is the first time that kid there has ever gotten punished like that, so he's very upset. Don't tease him over it."

"I wasn't going to," Gavin said sharply. "Even I'm not that mean. I was just going to get my Windstorm."

"Wait a bit, son," advised his father. "Let him calm down, then get your broom. Or I can summon it for you," he added as Gavin's face fell. "_Accio_ Windstorm!"

The broom appeared in Snape's hand and he handed it to Gavin. "Here. You can fly until dinnertime, but come in when I call you."

"Okay, Dad. Thanks!" Then Gavin turned and bounded down the stairs. Snape followed a bit more slowly, rubbing his left leg slightly.

Arista was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, and she gave him a hug and whispered, "Don't worry, Dad. He'll forgive you. He knows he deserved it."

Snape returned her hug. Arista was so intuitive it was scary sometimes. "Humph! Like I care what he thinks about me, the little brat."

Arista eyed him knowingly. "You care, Dad. Even if he is a brat, I know you hated doing that to him. But maybe now he'll shape up, like Colin says."

"That'd take a miracle, Arista."

She smiled at him. "Miracles do happen, Dad. C'mon. Come and have some crab claws and Chardonnay. It'll make you feel better. It's Thanksgiving after all."

He smiled at her. "I'm thankful you're my daughter, Arista. And thankful that kid upstairs isn't my son. Because I'd be dead of heart failure." Then he had no more time to think about Simon, for Trish and Flick had walked in the door and he was too busy hugging his other daughter and her husband to worry about an eight-year-old's injured feelings.

* * * * * *

Eventually, Simon stopped crying and lifted his head from the pillow. He could hear the rest of the family downstairs, talking and laughing and he felt even more lonely and wretched than ever. This day had gone from bad to worse and Simon wished he were anywhere but here. He couldn't believe Severus had actually spanked him. No one had ever dared to lay a hand on the Rivers prince in anger until then. All the house elves and nannies he'd ever had would never have dreamed of punishing him like that. The worst they'd ever done was threaten to tell his parents and he had told them to go ahead, because he knew all his parents would do was scold him for two minutes and then give him the new toy or whatever they'd bought for him. Both the Rivers were often away from home for long stretches of time on business, and they felt guilty for leaving their son so long. They tried to make up for it by giving him whatever he wanted and spoiling him, not realizing they were actually harming the boy with their indulgent behavior.

The boy sat up cautiously, wincing at the sting in his bottom. He had never realized a hand could hurt so much, but what was even worse was that Snape had not accepted his apology, saying it was not enough. It had always been before. Why was this time different? Of course, he'd never played with fireworks at home before. Would his father have gotten as angry as the Director had if he discovered Simon lighting them off? The boy shivered. He'd never seen an adult as mad as Severus had been, for his parents never got angry with him.

_"Do you have any idea what could've happened?"_ Severus's voice echoed in his head. _"Mr. Rivers, people could have died because you were bored. You could have been killed or hurt, blinded or burned, do you know that? Or Amy and Sevvy could have! You're old enough to know better, damn it!"_

For a moment it had almost seemed as if Severus cared about him, pointing out how badly he could've gotten hurt if the firework had exploded. Simon had never thought of that before. But if that were so, then how could Snape have punished him like that? No, Severus didn't care for him, even if he was a distant cousin._ If he really cared about me, he wouldn't have spanked me. _It was strange, but for some odd reason Simon found himself caring what Severus thought of him. He was the Director of DHI and the position commanded a great deal of respect. Snape also had the reputation of being something of a hero, one who had fought dark wizards and dragonslayers and been named a friend to bronze dragons.

When Simon had first learned he'd be spending Thanksgiving with the Director he'd been excited and eager to meet the famous Severus Snape. He'd pictured Snape living in some mansion with loads of house elves, surrounded by wealth. Thus when he'd seen the house on Lily Lane, it had been a rude awakening to discover the Slayer of Lucius Malfoy lived like an ordinary person. One who cooked and cleaned just like a house elf. It was bizarre. Simon had never known a person who was rich that didn't flaunt their wealth or status.

Until he met Severus, who not only dressed like an ordinary man, he treated Simon like an ordinary child, one who needed both punishment and praise. No one had ever done that before. Always he'd been the prince, whose whim was law. Except in Snape's house, where the Director held him responsible for his own actions.

Actions which had led to the older wizard saying he was ashamed to claim Simon as his cousin. The little boy winced, recalling the man's face when he'd said that. It had been filled with disappointment and anger. It made him regret what he'd done, for the first time ever. But not enough to acknowledge that Snape had been right to spank him.

_I'll make him sorry he ever did that. The way I made my mom sorry the time she told me I couldn't have a Firebolt._ That had been the only time his doting mother had refused to get him anything, and he'd been in a raging fury, throwing a colossal fit, but his mother had told him the racing broom was too dangerous and had stood her ground. So Simon decided to make her sorry she'd ever decided that and he'd pretended to run away, going into the woods bordering the estate and hiding for several hours. They'd found him eventually, with the help of the house elves. And his mother had been tearily grateful and had given him a Nimbus 2003.

More laughter drifted up from downstairs and Simon imagined the rest of the kids and the adults gathered about the table, eating sweets and drinking butterbeer and having a good time, the way his parents always did at their fancy parties.

Suddenly, he was angry. It wasn't fair. Why was he stuck up here, in this crummy room, forbidden to join the party? Just because he'd lit off fireworks? Severus had already punished him with that damn spanking, he thought rebelliously. It wasn't as if anything really bad had happened. No one had gotten hurt. _But they could have, _his conscience reminded him.

Simon smothered the little voice under a wave of hurt pride. _I'll make Severus sorry he ever punished me. I'll run away and see how he feels then. It'll serve him right. _

He went over to his trunk and opened it, pulling on a soft griffindown sweater colored a bright cranberry, it had been a parting gift from his mother, who had heard that it snowed a lot up in Pennsylvania. She'd been right, for while Simon had been brooding, snow had been falling outside, until now the lawn and woods were covered in a thick six-inch blanket of the stuff.

The boy quickly pulled on a hat and mittens, but decided to forego his coat. He wasn't going to go far, just across the lawn and into the woods, and hide for an hour or two, just long enough to scare Snape and the others the way he'd done his mother. He quickly undid the latch on the window, then crawled out of it and onto the large maple branch that brushed up against the side of the house.

The tree was slippery with snow and the boy scraped his knees a bit, but he ignored the stinging pain and kept climbing down until he'd reached the ground. Then he set off across the yard, running swiftly into the woods, while all around him the snow swirled, covering his tracks.

Simon had been running for ten minutes before he found a fallen log and decided to rest. He was getting tired and the snow was turning icy and making him shiver despite his sweater and mittens. He sat down and wrapped his arms about himself. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea, he thought uneasily. Last time he'd done this, it had been summer and warm.

He squinted through the spitting flakes, trying to see the twinkling lights of the Flynns' house.

To his horror, all he could make out was snow.

He jumped to his feet and started to walk back the way he'd come. At least he thought it was the way back. The snow was falling so swiftly it was hard to tell. Where were the lights? Where was the house? He couldn't find them. This wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to get lost, only pretend to.

Panicking, he rushed off in darkness, searching for the vanished house, never realizing he was going in the opposite direction entirely.

* * * * * *

Severus was enjoying being with his friends and relatives immensely, so much so that an hour had gone by before he knew it. Jenna was removing another tray of bacon-wrapped scallops and mini quiches from the oven, even though all her guests claimed they couldn't eat another bite.

"If I eat any more, I won't have room for dinner," Flick told the petite Hunter, grinning. "I'm not an elephant, you know."

"But you snore like one," teased his wife, her blond hair shimmering like watered gold in soft glow of the magical lights.

Everyone laughed, and Flick pretended to be insulted. "Now Trish darlin', that was supposed to be a secret."

"From who, Flick? The deaf people?" quipped his wife. "Because they're the only ones who aren't bothered by it."

Drake and Arista burst out laughing. "That's telling him, Trish!" said the auburn-haired Healer, who was pregnant with her first child.

Flick made a face at her. "She's your daughter all right, Sev. Got that snappy Snape tongue."

"I know. It's a problem I can't correct now," Severus said, laughing. "So you're just going to have to live with it, I'm afraid." Speaking of children, he recalled he hadn't been up to check on Simon in awhile. The child must have calmed down by now, he reasoned, enough so he'd listen to Severus when he explained why he'd felt it necessary to discipline like that and perhaps accept the hug he'd refused before. He rose to his feet. "Speaking of children, I'd better go and check on our resident problem child."

Snape climbed the stairs rapidly, wondering if perhaps the child had fallen asleep, he'd certainly been upset enough to exhaust himself emotionally. He tapped lightly on the door. "Simon? May I come in? I'd like to talk to you."

There was no answer.

Severus sighed. Damn kid was probably still sulking. Or maybe he'd fallen asleep. He turned the knob and entered the bedroom.

He cast a glance at the bed, expecting to see the little boy curled up asleep. Instead he saw the bed was empty and a gusty wind was blowing through the partially open window. Severus ran to the window and peered out into the snowy night. _Dear God in heaven. That fool kid's climbed out the window and run away. In a blasted snowstorm._

Fear clenched his stomach, for he knew all too well how dangerous it was to wander about in a snowstorm, there had been many such during his tenure at Hogwarts, and every so often he'd been called out on search and rescue missions to find students gone missing on the grounds, who'd gotten caught in the freak storms that sometimes blew in off the Highland peaks, and become lost in the snow.

He shuddered just imagining the child lost in this, and the temperature was dropping rapidly as twilight became night. _What was that idiot kid thinking?_ He wondered angrily. _Hasn't he gotten in enough trouble today? Does nothing faze the damn child?_ Then he recalled the way he'd left the boy, sobbing bitterly into his pillow. He had intended to return after a few minutes so he could talk to the child, but then Trish had arrived and he had gotten caught up in a discussion on a case with Flick and Arista had pressed a glass of wine on him and some appetizers and before he knew it, he'd forgotten all about his troublemaking charge.

_But how in hell was I to know he'd run away? Especially in a bloody snowstorm?_ argued the logical part of his mind. _He probably figured you hated him, especially after the spanking you gave him, _whispered the compassionate part of his mind. _He's a child and they don't think logically. He was crying for his mother last you knew, Severus, and he decided to go and find her. Crazy kid! Better get Scout and see if you can find him, because the last thing you need is for the heir to the Rivers empire to freeze to death on your watch._

Severus turned and made his way back downstairs, his jaw clenched grimly.

Arista sensed something was wrong and glanced up at him. "Dad? What's the matter?"

"Simon's gone missing. Somewhere out there in this blizzard." Severus answered, his dark eyes bright with worry. "Scout! I need your nose, boy."

He held out a shirt of the child's, and the magehound came over and sniffed it obediently.

Severus quickly pulled on his coat and gloves and scarf, speaking a warming charm as he did so. Then he attached an extra long lead to Scout's collar before going to the door and releasing the magehound. "Search, Scout!"

The golden dog threw back his head and bayed. Then he sprang off the porch, followed by Severus.

"Hang on, I'll help you look," Colin called, pulling on his own coat and boots.

"Me too. I've done snow rescues before," said Flick.

The two men split up, each taking a section of the yard, calling for the missing child, while Severus followed the magehound across the yard and into the woods.

Gavin shook his head and whispered to Marietta. "How stupid can you get? Going out in a storm like this?"

"And he says girls are dumb!" Marietta rolled her eyes. "And he was already in trouble before with Uncle Sev for the fireworks."

"Just wait till my dad finds him. He'll be lucky if Dad doesn't paddle his butt again for making him worry so much," Gavin predicted.

"Then you think Uncle Sev will find him?" asked Amy, who was petting Ember.

"He's got Scout," answered Gavin. "Scout can find anybody. He's got the best nose in America." He shook his head in disgust. "Merlin, but that kid sure knows how to ruin a holiday."

The others silently agreed with him.

**Well, did you think Severus was fair?**

**And will they find Simon in time?**


	3. I Am Very Thankful

The snow was nearly up to Simon's knees now, and the child was finding it difficult to keep moving. He was freezing, the snow had slowly leeched all the warmth from his body, even with the griffindown sweater. He tripped and fell face first into a snowdrift, and the cold overwhelmed him.

He no longer knew which way the house was, or where he was, or anything save that it was snowing, he was lost, and for some reason he was very sleepy. A part of his mind whispered that it was stupid to sleep in the snow, but he was very tired from walking and he needed to rest. He would just sit here a moment, just until he felt better.

He hoped Severus or his parents would find him soon, he didn't know it would take them this long. Wait a minute, his parents weren't here, were they? No, they'd gone on a cruise and left him behind, like always. They were always doing that. He shivered. His mother always said he was her little treasure, but if that was so then why was she always going off somewhere with his father and leaving him behind, with the house elves? Why was she never there when Simon needed her? He'd listened to Marietta and Trina talking about their mothers and how they did things with them, like played games and tucked them into bed and read them stories. His mother had never done anything like that, she'd always been too busy. Those things had always been left to the elves.

But his mom had brought him presents from wherever she traveled, he thought wearily. Still, a present wasn't the same. His teeth chattered sharply and he tried to climb to his feet. But for some reason his legs weren't working right. His feet felt funny, heavy and he couldn't move them. But that was okay. He'd sit here for another while. He closed his eyes, recalling the mini Shetland pony his parents had sent him from Scotland for his birthday, since they'd been on business and missed it. The little pony had been adorable and the elves had spared no expense on his party, but Simon hadn't really enjoyed it, now that he thought about it. Why were they never there? he wondered blearily. Did they love him at all? Did anyone?

Two tears traced their way down his cheeks and froze. He was alone, alone in the dark and the cold. _No one cares. Not my parents, not Severus._ He thought wistfully of the way the Flynns and Snapes got along, they were a real family, he realized. _I want that. I wish I hadn't been so dumb. I messed everything up. Why did I ever think this was a good idea? I'm so cold. So very cold. _ He curled into a ball, too exhausted to fight any more. _Where was Severus? He was supposed to find me. But I guess he doesn't care either. All he ever does is yell at me. He said he was ashamed of me . . .because I played with those stupid fireworks. I wish I had some now . . .so they could light the sky and maybe someone could find me . . . _

He drifted, and felt himself flying over a vast field. It was warm and sunny there and he was surrounded by hundreds of butterflies. He raced after them and tried to catch them, but they were always just out of reach.

"Come back!" he shouted, jumping up to try and grab one.

From far away he heard a dog barking. He turned to look for it. That was odd, he'd never seen a dog in the butterfly meadow. But he could hear it, getting closer and closer. Then he heard another voice, calling his name, except he couldn't remember what his name was.

"Simon! It's time for dinner. Simon!" He knew that voice. It was Severus Snape, calling him for dinner as he'd promised.

He felt a hand shaking his shoulder and something sticky on his cheek.

"Simon! Simon! Wake up!"

His eyes felt so heavy, but he managed to open them.

And found himself looking up at a very concerned Severus, who was shaking him frantically, trying to bring him out of the hypothermic coma he'd fallen into. Scout was beside him, lying right on him, in fact, warming him with his own body, and licking his cheek while Severus cast warming charm after warming charm, melting the snow enough so he could pick up the half-frozen child.

"Simon! It's Severus. Can you hear me?"

He tried to speak, but his tongue was frozen.

"Nod if you understand me. I'm going to get you out of here, I promise. It'll only be another few minutes."

Simon nodded, relief rushing through him. Severus had found him after all. Maybe he did care, if only a little.

Snape continued to melt the snow about the boy's feet, which were encased in a hard crust. But at last he could dig enough to free them and then he gently picked up the child and wrapped him inside his jacket, holding him against his chest securely. "You're going to be all right, Simon. I've got you and now we're going home, okay?" He tugged on Scout's leash. "Scout! Take us back to the Flynns."

The big dog rose, shook himself, and began making his way back the way they had come, unmindful of the snow that was still falling.

Severus had the leash wound about one wrist while he cradled the shivering child in the other. Thank you Lord, for letting me find him, he offered up a swift prayer as he followed the magehound through the snowy woods. For your mercy, I am truly thankful. Equal parts of relief and irritation swirled through him. He peered down at the small blond head with its red hat nestled into his sheepskin coat and exhaled sharply. "What were you thinking, to run away like that?" he scolded softly. "I nearly had a heart attack when I found you gone."

Simon moistened his lips and said, hoarsely, "You . . .care . . .about me?"

"What? Of course I do. Do you think I'd be here otherwise, child?"

"But . . .you said . . .you were ashamed to . . .be related to me . . ."

Inwardly Severus cursed his poor choice of words. They'd been spoken in frustration and anger, he hadn't meant to be quite so harsh. "I shouldn't have said that, Simon. I didn't mean it. What I should have said is that I'm ashamed of your behavior, not you."

Simon smiled. Severus did care. He felt a warm glow inside of him. He snuggled against the older wizard's chest and fell asleep to the sound of Snape's heartbeat.

* * * * * *

Simon woke up just as someone was pulling a pair of flannel pajamas on him. He was no longer cold, but warm and toasty all over. "Dad, I think he's waking up," said a soft voice.

Blue eyes fluttered open and Simon found himself looking at Arista, who had just used her healing power to cure him of frostbite and hypothermia. "Where am I?" he whispered.

"Where you belong. In your bed," answered Severus. "How do you feel?"

"A little sleepy. And my feet are tingly."

"That's from the restored circulation," Arista told her father when he looked at her in concern. "It's normal. It'll go away after awhile, Simon. You can give him a dose of Pepper Up Potion now if you want, Dad."

Snape nodded, and poured a dose out on a spoon. "Open up, child. This will make you feel better."

To his surprise, the kid did as he'd ordered without argument. He took the medicine without complaint, sighing as it warmed him from the inside out. "That feels good, Severus." Steam trickled from his ears.

"He'll be all right now, Dad," said his daughter. "I'll leave you two alone so you can talk and see if Jenna needs any help setting the table."

Severus nodded and waved her off. Then he seated himself in a chair beside the bed and eyed the child he'd rescued with a mixture of concern and sternness. "Do you know how close you came to freezing, Simon Rivers? If Scout wasn't such an incredible tracker, we might not have found you until the spring thaw. Snow stays here in the Poconos for over half the winter. What on earth possessed you to venture out in a snowstorm, you crazy child?"

Simon glanced away. Then he mumbled, "I was mad at you for punishing me and I-I thought . . ."

"It would be better if you left? Or that I'd feel guilty if you were gone?" Severus guessed.

"Both. I know you don't like me." That was spoken into the pillow, but Snape's sharp ears caught it.

"Have I ever said that?" asked the Director. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, turning him over. "Look at me when I'm speaking, please. I don't like talking to the back of your head. Now, where did you ever get the notion that I dislike you?"

"Well . . .you-you're always yelling at me for everything . . .and you spanked me . . .you wouldn't do that if you liked me, Severus."

"Ah. You think that my punishing you when you misbehave means I don't like you?"

Simon nodded. "Well . . .yeah. Doesn't it?"

"Child, it's the responsibility of an adult, whether it be as a parent or a relative, to correct you when you make mistakes. That's how you learn. If I didn't care about you, Simon, I wouldn't bother, because it wouldn't matter to me how you behaved. When I scold you or punish you there is always a reason, it most certainly is never for nothing. Why did I put you in time out that first day at my house?"

"Because . . .I screamed at you and knocked over my chair," Simon said slowly.

"Yes. And what did you learn from that?"

"Not to yell and throw chairs."

"Good. Now think about the other times I've scolded you for misbehaving. In all those cases, you did something wrong that made it necessary for me to correct you, right?"

The boy squirmed. "I guess so. But then you spanked me and put me in time out too."

"And you don't think you deserved it? Simon, I asked you this before, but maybe you weren't paying attention. Do you realize what could have happened to you by playing with fireworks? Do you know that you could have been hurt or killed or hurt Amy and Sevvy when you shot them off? Fireworks are not toys, and they were never intended for children to play with. But you told me you were bored and that's why you played with them. I won't accept that excuse, boy. Boredom is no reason to go looking for trouble."

"But I didn't know they'd catch the woods on fire. That never happened when my dad lit them."

"Your father is an adult who knew the right way to handle them, Simon. But fireworks can be dangerous even if you know what you're doing. Playing with fire can have deadly consequences, and rather than have you learn that the hard way, by getting burned or maybe killed, I spanked you. A sore bottom is better than a dead child in my book. And despite what you may think, I did not enjoy punishing you that way."

"Then why did you?" the boy asked sulkily.

"Because it was the only way I could be sure you learned your lesson, Mr. Rivers. Will you ever pick up a firework or touch matches again?"

"No!" Simon replied, shaking his head frantically.

"Good. Then that spanking wasn't for nothing, now was it?"

"No." Then he added, "But my mom and dad never did that to me."

Severus sighed. "It isn't really my place to say how a parent should raise their child, but I'll have you know that I think they hurt you by not punishing you far worse than I did. Because you never learn to tell the difference between right and wrong if someone doesn't correct you when you make a mistake. Your parents meant well, I'm sure . . ."

"No they didn't!" Simon burst out angrily. "They just didn't want to be bothered."

Severus looked at the boy in astonishment. "Whatever do you mean, Simon?"

"They're always away, Severus. On stupid business trips and when they're home, they're always busy doing grown-up stuff. Like going to parties and having lunch or whatever. I only see them when they've bought me something otherwise my house elves take care of me. I thought that was the way everybody's parents were. Until I came here and Marietta told me her mom always told her a story before bed and so did you. Not mine. She told Perry to do that, she didn't have time."

"I'm sure your mother wants to spend time with you . . ." Severus began.

But the child shook his head. "No, she doesn't. She likes to give me presents and tell people about me, but she's never there, Severus. Not like Jenna and Colin are, or you. I asked my dad once if he could play a game with me last time he was home. He said no, he had important work to do. But you're always working, I said. That's my job, what I do best, he said. Then he gave me a new broom and I liked it, but I'd rather have him play with me instead. Only he never does. He's always busy, always!"

Snape raised an eyebrow, astonished at this revelation. Though Simon was given every material thing he ever wanted, it would seem he was denied the very thing a child needed most, the love and attention of his parents. The Rivers gave their son every toy and game money could buy, yet it was no substitute for love. Money couldn't buy happiness, Severus thought sadly. That appeared to be one lesson Simon had learned all too well. Now that he was aware of that, Severus began to see the child's tantrums and spoiled behavior in a slightly different light. They were a way to get attention, because when he acted out his parents came running, and he got to spend time with them, which was really what he wanted in the first place.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Simon. Perhaps I can speak to your parents when they come back from their trip," Severus suggested.

"Won't do any good," Simon said knowingly. "But thanks anyway." He bit his lip, then said quietly, "Thank you for finding me, Severus. You didn't have to, you know."

"Simon, of course I did! I would never leave a child to die."

"Not even one like me?"

"No. No child deserves that, no matter how badly they misbehave. I'm going to tell you something that my mother always told me after she punished me, Simon. She used to say that just because I was bad did not mean she loved me any less. "I may yell at you and punish you, but I will always love you," she told me. It's the same when I punish you, child. I might dislike the things you do, but I don't dislike you, Simon Rivers."

"Really?" Hope sparkled in the child's cerulean eyes.

"Really." Severus assured him. Then he reached out and drew the boy into a hug. "All's forgiven, Simon."

Simon clung to him for a long moment then he said, "I'm sorry I ran away and made you worry, Severus. I won't do it again."

"Good. Because if you ever scare me that way again, boy, I'll turn you over my knee. And that's a promise, Mr. Rivers. So best behave, you hear?"

"Yes, sir. I will."

"You'd better." Snape said gruffly, then he rumpled the boy's hair, much as he did to his own son. Well, I'll be damned. It's a miracle. Arista was right again. "Now, do you think you feel up to coming down and eating Thanksgiving dinner with the rest of the family?"

Simon considered. "Yes, if you really want me to."

"I do. You're family, brat. And you're always welcome at my table." Severus said, and gave the boy a smile. What's more, he meant what he'd said. No matter how aggravating the boy was, he was family. Then he carried the boy down the stairs and into the dining room, where a lavish Thanksgiving feast was spread out on the table.

There was the turkey, roasted to golden perfection. Snape's apple walnut cranberry stuffing was a savory accompaniment to the tender turkey, as was the homemade gravy and cranberry relish. Next to that was the pan of lasagna and opposite it was a bowl of mashed potatoes, swirled with butter. Jenna had also made a sweet potato casserole and green beans with almonds. Trish had brought crescent rolls and honey wheat bread.

The adults had wine and the children apple cider or milk. Severus placed Simon in the chair next to him and Gavin. Colin was seated to his right, at the head of the table and Jenna at the foot, with Sevvy and Amy next to her. Trina, Marietta, Arista, Trish, Flick, and Drake were inbetween them. Scout, Ember, and Surra were all under the table, waiting impatiently for dinner to begin so they could have the scraps that fell on the floor, especially by Sevvy and Amy, who were known for their generosity in feeding begging animals.

But before they began to eat, Colin proposed that they all follow a Flynn family tradition and say something they were thankful for on this Thanksgiving Day. "I'll start. I'm thankful to my lovely wife, Jenna, for agreeing to marry me. I don't know how you put up with me."

"It's the mystery of the century, hon," his wife smiled and everyone laughed. Then she said, "And I'm thankful I managed to get this whole dinner together all in one day."

So it went, around the table, Arista was thankful for having a baby, Drake for his new job, courtesy of Severus, Trish was thankful for Flick returning from a tough case safe and sound. Flick said he was thankful for that and the fact that Trish was still waiting for him at home when he got there.

"I can't count how many Hunters I know who've come back from a case to find their wife or girlfriend's left a note saying sorry, but I couldn't take the stress or I found somebody else who's home more than three days a week." Flick said, and Colin nodded in agreement. Being the spouse of a Hunter was not for everyone.

Trina said she was thankful her parents let her spend Thanksgiving with Drake. Marietta said she was thankful they had Scout, who could find everyone who got lost. Amy said she was thankful Surra had kittens, so she could show her cousins. "How about you, Sevvy? What're you thankful for?"

Sevvy thought for a moment. Then he said, "Pumpkin pie!" For that was his favorite dessert.

"He's your son all right, Colin!" laughed Arista. She looked at her brother. "How about you, Gav?"

"Umm . . .I'm thankful Dad didn't ground me for not finishing my potions homework last week."

Colin raised an eyebrow. "What's this, Sev? Getting soft in your old age?"

"Hardly, Flynn. He was sick last week, so I gave him another day, plus an additional reading assignment." Severus defended. "And I'm thankful to be here with my family, who are, thank God, all safe and sound." Then he turned to Simon. "Well, Simon? What are you thankful for?"

The eight-year-old thought for a long moment. Then he looked straight at Severus and said, very quietly, "I'm thankful for you, Severus, 'cause you came and found me even when I didn't deserve it. And this is the very best Thanksgiving ever."

Severus put an arm about his young cousin and lifted his glass in a toast. "You're welcome, Simon. And I'll drink to that."

So did everyone else. "And now, enough talking, let's eat before it gets cold," said Colin.

Food appeared on everyone's plate and they all stuffed themselves. No one complained and they all agreed it was delicious, the best Thanksgiving dinner they'd ever had. When everyone had enough, they gave a great number of scraps to the animals, then sent Gavin, Marietta, Trina, and Simon into the kitchen to wash the dishes.

"Me?" Simon stared at Severus. "But I don't know how."

"Then it's about time you learned, Rivers. Go on."

"C'mon, kid," Gavin called. "I'll show you how to do a cleaning charm, it's not hard."

Simon hesitated for an instant, about to say that cleaning was a job for house elves, not wizards. But then he thought better of it and rose and followed Gavin into the kitchen.

After the dishes were washed and dried, Jenna, Arista, and Trish brought out the dessert. There was apple pie, chocolate cake, chocolate chip brownies, and the all important pumpkin pie. Coffee, tea, and hot cocoa were served along with it.

Simon ate his piece of pumpkin pie slowly, savoring the sweet taste and hoping that his parents decided to go on another cruise next year, so he could spend Thanksgiving with the Snapes again. He'd apologized to Amy and Sevvy for scaring them with the fireworks and they had forgiven him, though Amy couldn't resist adding, "See? I told you not to play with matches, Simon."

"Okay, you were right. Now how about we play a game of cards?"

"What kind of game? Like Go Fish?"

"Nah. That's for babies. I can show you how to play five-card draw poker."

"Simon," a silky voice whispered in his ear. "You've already introduced those children to the dangers of playing with matches today. I don't think you want to add gambling to that list, do you?"

Simon jumped about a foot. Severus was standing right behind him, giving him a familiar frown. "Uh, no sir?" he began uncertainly.

"Good answer. Now, play Go Fish or some other card game."

"Aw, Severus! Can't I just—"

"No. Go Fish, Simon. Or else you can play go to bed."

The boy heaved a sigh. "Yes sir," and obeyed, because he had learned that Severus always had a reason for his orders, even if he didn't understand what it was. And though a part of him bristled rebelliously at being told what to do, another part recalled that Severus cared about him, and he was very thankful for that.

They played several rounds of Go Fish, War, and Exploding Snap before the Flynns declared it was bedtime for the two youngest children.

"But Mom! Uncle Sev didn't give us our present yet," Amy reminded her. "And I was good all day."

"She is right. I'd forgotten all about it what with Simon getting lost and all," Severus conceded. He summoned the two gifts for his goddaughter and her brother with a lazy wave. "Here you go, Amy." He handed her a brightly wrapped package.

She squealed and tore off the paper to reveal a Fairy Flutter doll, which was the latest rage among all the little wizard girls. The doll was charmed to hover and fly short distances and you could change the color of its dress with a word and it shot magical fairy dust from its little wand. Amy was practically jumping up and down. "A Fairy Flutter doll! I've been wanting this my whole life."

"Her whole life being last month," Colin chuckled. "Merlin, Sev, what do you think this is, Christmas?"

"I went to the Octagonal Garden to meet a client, and they were selling them," answered the Director. Then he accepted Amy's eager hug and thank you.

For Sevvy there was a toy magehound like Marietta's original one, only this one actually moved and barked on command. "Doggie! My doggie!" the toddler crowed, hugging the soft toy.

"What do you say, Sevvy?" prompted Jenna.

"Love my Uncle Sev!" cried the golden-haired moppet and then he ran over to the Potions Master and hugged his leg.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" chorused the girls.

"You're welcome, Trouble," said Severus, then he picked up the little boy and handed him over to his mother. "I guess now I'm forgiven for smacking his hand."

"I'd say so," Jenna laughed. "All right, you two rugrats. Time for bed. Now march." And she herded Amy before her into the bedroom.

Colin snapped his fingers and four presents appeared before him. "Trina, you're first, since you're the oldest."

She shyly accepted a flat package wrapped in moons and stars. "Thank you, sir."

"Colin," he corrected. "Only my apprentices sir me."

She opened it to reveal a book entitled The Proper Care and Training of Your Magehound Puppy. "Oh! How did you know I got a puppy from Scout's last litter?"

"How do you think, brat?" laughed her brother. "It's all I've heard out of your mouth for the past month."

"Oh stuff it, Drake," his sister ordered, then she gave Colin and Jenna a huge smile. "Thank you very much. Now I can help my dad train the puppies. Maybe we can start our own K9 division in Britain."

"Sounds like a good plan," approved Colin. Then he called Gavin over next.

Gavin tore open his present and both eyebrows went up. "Awesome, Uncle Colin!"

It was a book called Potion Pranks For All Occasions, and Severus groaned upon seeing it.

"Flynn, can I throttle you? He doesn't need any encouragement."

"Oh, lighten up, Snape. Every kid needs one of those," laughed the Hunter, his blue eyes glinting mischievously.

Severus shot his son a warning look. "If you do any of those pranks during my lessons, you will be grounded, Gavin."

"Okay, Dad. But I'm allowed after them, right?"

"Yes. But for Merlin's sake, don't show the formulas to the twins. They don't know the meaning of restraint." He was referring to Nick and Drew, his twin nephews, who were mischief-makers extraordinaire.

"Don't have to. They've got their own copy," Gavin smirked.

"God help us all," groaned the professor.

"Marietta? This one's for you, sweetie," Jenna said, and handed her a small box.

Inside was a small gold chain with a miniature picture of Ember on it. "Oh! It's beautiful, Jenna!" She ran over to hug both of them, then asked Arista to put it on her. She loved jewelry.

"And this one's yours, Simon." Jenna held out a fourth present.

The eight-year-old took it, then looked at Severus. "I'm allowed to have it? But you said I couldn't before."

"After the way you've behaved, you shouldn't, but since you've been punished enough for one day, I'll allow it," said the Director. "Go ahead and open it."

Simon tore off the paper. Inside was a child's Quidditch set, complete with all the balls and bats plus a handbook of rules, everything except for the brooms. "Wow! Neat!"

"I had one of those when I was your age," Colin told him. "I loved it. You can play it with two or more players."

"Thanks, Colin and Jenna." Simon said, thinking he'd have to tell his dad to cancel the order he'd placed last week for one, since this set was much cooler than the one he'd originally picked out.

"We can play it tomorrow," Gavin said. "Marietta and Trina can borrow brooms from Aunt Jen and Uncle Colin."

"I'm captain of one team," Simon insisted.

"Fine, but I'll whip your butt anyway," said his dark-haired cousin, then he mock cuffed him on the back of the head.

"You wish."

"Watch yourself, brat," warned Gavin, but he was smiling when he said it.

"All right, you can discuss Quidditch tomorrow," Snape interrupted. "All of you kids need to be in bed."

There came a chorus of groans at that, but the Director just gave them a look and said silkily, "Or else you'll be sorry when I wake you up at the crack of dawn tomorrow to help me cook breakfast."

"Never mind!" Gavin said quickly. "I'm going."

"Me too!" agreed Marietta.

"What's so bad about that?" Simon wondered.

"It's not why he's waking you up that's bad. It's how. He shoots a freezing jet of water in your face from his wand and yells rise and shine, Mr. Snape right in your ear. It's not fun."

"Oh. Guess we'd better go to bed then."

"Wise decision, Mr. Rivers," smirked Severus.

The kids bid them all good night and went upstairs.

"You're so mean, Dad," scolded Arista.

"Hey, whatever works."

"Did you really do that to Gavin?" asked Trish.

"Once. After he refused to get up for lessons for the third morning in a row," said her father with an evil chuckle. "It worked like a charm."

"Maybe I ought to take notes. Because if our kid is anything like Arista he or she won't wake up for anything short of a national disaster," remarked Drake.

"Funny, Drake," his wife growled, then mock-punched him in the ribs.

Laughing, he caught Arista's hand in his own and said, "Good thing I know one way to wake you that never fails."

"What's that? With a brass band?" teased Snape.

Arista shot him a perfectly honed Snape glare.

"No. I give her a kiss," chuckled Drake.

"Now there's a smart man," praised Jenna. She looked pointedly at her husband. "You taking notes, Flynn?"

"Don't need to," Colin drawled. "Because I've already got a surefire way of waking you up in two seconds."

"What's that?" asked Flick.

"I call Amy and Sevvy and tell them to wake up Mommy," admitted the Hunter, smirking like a devil.

"Good one, Colin," laughed Flick. "I'll have to try that someday."

"You need to have kids first, Bowen," Trish reminded him.

"I'll borrow Arista's at first," shot back Flick.

Trish rolled her eyes. "Now see what you've started?"

"That's Colin for you. A born troublemaker," Jenna said. "Like young Mr. Rivers."

"Speaking of Simon, what prompted the sudden change in attitude?" wondered Colin.

"A period of contemplation and a good dose of Snape discipline," answered Severus. "Either that or a miracle. I just hope it lasts." Then he leaned back in his chair and sipped his second cup of tea, thinking that this holiday really had turned out to be the very best Thanksgiving he'd ever had.

* * * * *

Years later, when Simon was a grown man and at twenty-four, the youngest President of the American Magical Association, he gave a speech at his inauguration thanking all those who'd helped him get where he was today. He was also heir to the Rivers empire, since his parents had both died of overwork last year. 

"I'd like to thank my parents for financing this campaign, because it was their money that paid for it," Simon began. "But another person was very influential in helping me to become the man I am today, and I owe him more than I can ever repay. Most of you know him as the Director of the DHI, Severus Snape. He and I are distant cousins, but he's actually been more like a father to me. Severus used to be a Potions Master a long time ago and I learned magic from him same as all the other kids in my family. But I learned other things besides magic from him. I'd like to thank him for teaching me the meaning of responsibility and honesty, which I'd never learned until I met him, and for being there when I needed advice, and also for tanning my hide when I needed it too." Here he chuckled and so did all of the audience. "Without his discipline and love I'd be nothing more than a rich spoiled playboy and I'd not be standing here before you tonight. Thank you, Severus, for everything, you took the worst brat in America and made him into the President of the AMA." Then he bowed and stepped off the podium to a round of thunderous applause.

Farther back in the audience, a tall wizard in a black cloak and Hunter uniform smiled proudly. "You're very welcome, my boy. I guess you really were paying attention after all, Mr. Rivers." Then he rose to congratulate the new President, thinking how far the young man had come from the sulky spoiled brat he'd brought home that Thanksgiving break sixteen years ago.

**Hope you all liked this little story. I may or may not include future stories in this series with Simon, who did give more headches to Severus, a LOT more, before finally changing for the better. But Severus's love and firmness, along with a few more spankings, finally cured the brat, as you can see. **

**And now, get ready for the sequel to this and Some Good Guys Wear Black--Someone to Watch Over Me . . .it has angst, drama, adventure and a whole new case for Director Snape and the troublehunting firecaller Gavin to solve, one that will reveal some of the mysteries hidden in Gavin's past.**


End file.
